Fêtes de fin d'année mouvmentées
by Lenne-san
Summary: A l'approche des fêtes, on fait la tête du côté des homonculus. Dante ne supporte pas ce comportement et c'est encore Envy qui prend. Vidé de ces pierres rouges, il lui faudra de l'aide. Pour Chi4ki-chan. Yaoi. EdXEnvy. Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année!
1. Chapitre 1

Voici le début de la fanfic que j'avais promis de faire pour Chi4ki. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle aura, en fait ça dépendra de si vous voulez une suite ou pas. Pour l'instant ne vous en faite pas, j'en prévois une. ^^

Rien de bien intéressant dans ce chapitre un peu philosophique sur les bords. Il est là pour mettre en place l'histoire... (Et je le trouve bien pourri !)

Ah oui, et je ne possède rien de fullmetal alchemist… Heureusement pour les personnages…

* * *

**Fêtes de fin d'années mouvementées. **

_Chapitre 1 :_

Noël, que pour les humains ?

Des averses de neige se succédaient depuis plus de trois jours sur Central, le manteau blanc fondait un peu pendant la journée mais persistait à chaque fois… Si bien que maintenant, il y avait au moins dix bons centimètres de neige partout… C'était rare à Central, mais cela avait tendance à se reproduire une fois tout les dix ans…

Envy était à la plus grand fenêtre du nouveau manoir de Dante. En effet, elle s'était installée provisoirement dans les environs de la capitale pour suivre de plus le déroulement des évènements qu'elle avait elle-même planifiés, surveillant les faits et geste de l'armée, sous la coupelle de Pride.

Mais l'homonculus de l'envie se moquait bien de tout ça… la neige avait un drôle d'effet sur lui. Elle le rendait mélancolique, lui rappelait ces rares années de bonheur en temps qu'humain.

Souvenirs flou qui dansent dans sa mémoire tel des petits fragments de passé lointain et brumeux, dont on ne se souvient pas vraiment des images, mais des sensations, des odeurs, des impressions générales. Des lumières, du blanc, et l'impatience qui rongent chacun à l'approche de la fête.

Il se renfrogna, la tristesse aurait presque pointé le bout de son nez.

Il savait que de le voir comme ça, recroquevillé prêt de la fenêtre, soupirant bruyamment, énerverait sa patronne et accessoirement mère, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était rarement aussi près d'autre humain… Il les voyait heureux, souriant à la vue des maisons les plus décorées.

Les enfants avaient les yeux pleins d'étoiles devant les boutiques de jouets, autant ceux qui croyait encore au Père Noël que ceux que cette magie avait quitté.

Les travailleurs se réunissent, un bon verre de vin chaud à la main. Les femmes s'échange des recettes pour le grand soir, ou parle de leur tenue pour le réveillon…

Ils sont heureux là dehors et lui ne connaitra jamais ça… pourtant parfois il voudrait tellement…

En temps normal il se serait collé des claques mentale, aurait pris n'importe quel arme qui lui serait tombé sous la main sous allez trucider de la manière la plus horrible qu'il soit ces gosses trop heureux à son goût… Mais là non, il n'y arrive pas… il voudrait presque allait les regarder de plus prêt… En espérant que quelqu'un le remarque… quelle bête idée… Mais peut-être… Peut-être que si près de Noël alors…

-Envy ! Dès qu'il tombe trois flocons avant le réveillon c'est la même chose ! Lâche donc cette fenêtre…

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire pour le moment…

-Je m'en fiche, rends-toi utile ou vas massacrer quelques innocents, mais arrête de souffler comme un moteur et de prendre ton air de chien battu !

-Je n'ai pas un air de chien battu !

-Regarde-toi dans la fenêtre tu verras bien que si !

Envy tourna son regard vers les carreaux gelés… Bon il n'avait pas l'air en forme, mais de là à dire qu'il avait un air de chien battu… Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur des enfants entrain de faire un bonhomme de neige, ils avaient l'air de bien s'amusé… A leur âge aussi, une fois, avec son père… Argh, son géniteur, même pas ! Son créateur, rien de plus, rien de plus !

Il regarda à nouveau son reflet et cette fois, dut avouer qu'il avait un air plus ou moins abattu…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois hein ? Que l'un d'entre eux va te tendre la main ? A toi, un inconnu, un assassin, un monstre ? Mais tu délires complètement mon pauvre Envy…

Envy se renfrogna. Leur maître à tous était encore plus chiante à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, sûrement parce qu'elle aussi voudrait se joindre à l'allégresse générale tout en sachant que c'est impossible. L'air contrarié de cette dernière et ses paroles blessantes énervèrent pour de bon l'homonculus qui décida à son tour d'élever la voix.

-Raaah mais quoi ? On a même plus le droit de regarder à travers la fenêtre maintenant ?

-Ne me parles pas sur ce ton ! Mal appris !

-Alors lâche-moi un peu et trouve-toi un autre souffre-douleur pour changer ! J'en ai vraiment marre à la fin !

-Ah tu le prends de cette façon !

Dante claqua des mains et les abattit sur le sol, laissant à peine le temps à Envy d'éviter un pic alchimique. A une fraction de seconde près, il était empalé ! Une mèche de ses cheveux fut même coupée net par la lame qui venait juste d'apparaître.

L'homonculus ouvrit des yeux ronds, ok ils étaient tous de mauvais poil, mais à ce point il n'aurait pas imaginé. Un coup d'œil lui suffit à deviner qu'elle était loin d'en avoir fini avec lui… Il n'aimait pas DU TOUT ce regard et se souvenait bien de ce qu'il avait pris la dernière fois qu'il en avait vu un semblable… Et encore… Cet air démoniaque lui paru pire encore.

-Euh… Ecoutes Dante.

-Non je n'écoute rien du tout ! Tu ne te plais pas ici ? Tu veux aller voir si l'herbe et plus verte ailleurs ? Libre à toi ! Mais avant…

Dante renversa un gros flacon d'encre qui était sur le bureau. Envy ne compris pas et vit le flacon se briser sur le parquet, sans dire un mot… Un peu effrayé par ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Il ne comprit ce qu'elle avait vraiment l'intention de faire que lorsqu'à nouveau elle claqua des mains et le posa sur le sol, aplanissant de nouveau le plancher, tout en y dessinant avec l'encre un cercle familier. L'instinct de l'homonculus lui dit de courir, mais il sut en son fort intérieur qu'il n'aurait pas le temps et que Dante n'en serait que plus cruelle.

-Tu vas me tuer alors ? Demanda-t-il les pupilles dilatées comme celle d'un félin en danger.

-Juste reprendre ce qui m'appartient !

Envy vit la scène au ralentit. Son bourreau joignant ses mains et les posant sur le cercle qui s'illuminait, il sentit la douleur monter, et les pierres rouges vouloir s'échapper de son corps. Il tomba à genoux et les laissa son flux vital s'échappé de lui. Au bout d'un instant, il sentit qu'il n'en avait plus qu'une très infime quantité, presque rien en fait… Ses yeux, qui s'étaient fermés durant la torture, se rouvrirent alors qu'il toussait et suffoquait, étalé sur le sol froid.

Il entendit les pas de Dante se rapprocher et serra les dents en l'affrontant. Tout dans son regard hautain était insupportable, et lui, à terre n'arrivait pas à lutter contre cet air emprunt de profond mépris. Il aurait voulu se relever, lui montrer qu'il pouvait lui tenir tête, lui faire face. Mais la souffrance qui irradiait encore son corps l'en empêchait, comme une preuve de la supériorité de cette alchimiste impitoyable.

-Sors d'ici Envy. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu dans cette maison tant que tu n'auras pas compris qu'elle sera la seule à jamais tolérer ta présence, et à quel point tu m'es redevable ! Quand se sera fait, je t'accorderais peut-être le droit d'y remettre les pieds.

L'homonculus tenta de se relever. Il se sentait faible comme jamais, d'une fragilité sans nom. Chaque mouvement lui était pénible et Dante s'impatienta devant ses réactions, trop lente à son goût.

-Débarrasse-moi le plancher Envy ! A moins que tu ne veuilles goûter à la douleur d'une vraie blessure qui ne disparaît pas !

L'instinct de survie pris alors les commandes du corps de l'androgyne qui commença à déguerpir aussi vite que son organisme affaibli le lui permettait.

Lust, qui arrivait dans la pièce à ce moment vit son acolyte se démener pour s'enfuir, et aperçut le cercle tant redoutés par les homonculus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous…

-Son attitude puérile à l'approche des fêtes m'insupporte, il est temps qu'il apprenne que ces futilités ne sont bonne que pour les humains et qu'il respecte davantage le seul foyer qui daigne supporter sa présence. Il avait besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en place !

Lust tiqua, tout le monde était sur les nerfs aux alentours de la fin de l'année, elle savait que ça risquait de péter à tout moment, mais là sa cheftaine avait été trop dure et prenait en plus ces grands airs… Insupportable ! En plus la belle homonculus s'inquiétait pour Envy.

-Mais s'il n'a plus de pierre rouge il va…

-Tss, il reviendra… sans doute mal en point, mais il reviendra implorer mon pardon.

-Et s'il est trop fier pour cela !

-Lust mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

-Mais vous savez à quel point il peut être borné, non ?

-Certes… Bon suis-le… mais de loin ! Je ne veux pas que tu l'aides c'est clair ! Je le saurais si c'est le cas ! Et si tu dois me le ramener, c'est à l'article de la mort et pas avant ! Sinon je le renvois dehors aussi sec… J'ai horreur qu'on me manque de respect et cela doit rentrer dans la tête de cet insubordonné.

-Soit…

Lust attendit d'être dehors pour grincer des dents. Mais qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Dante ! D'accord Envy avait peut-être était agressif, mais Envy est toujours agressif.

Bon sang, tout ça à cause de trois guirlandes, de sapins vaguement décoré, d'un bon repas et d'une ambiance festive… à laquelle ils ne pouvaient pas se prêter certes, mais…

Bon ok, il y avait de quoi tirer la tronche…

La superbe jeune femme arpenté les rues non sans attiré les regards… pas de traces d'Envy… Après s'être fait aborder une fois de trop par un malotru qui avait abusé du vin chaud, Lust lui en colla une, se qui la défoula un peu, et décida d'aller cherché de quoi se planquer un peu.

Le temps d'entrer dans le manoir et ça y est Dante posait déjà la question :

-Tu l'as retrouvé ?

-Non, pas encore…

-Ah… C'est ennuyeux quelque part…

_-Fallait pas le jeter dehors comme un malpropre si c'est pour culpabiliser trois seconde après… _

-S'il meurt là-dehors il faudra que je lui trouve un remplaçant… Ce ne sera pas chose facile… Il a toujours était doué pour s'enfuir celui-là ! Et pour m'attirer des ennuis…

-_Mais c'est elle qui l'a foutu dehors ! Et ça va être de la faute d'Envy s'il meurt en plus ! Bon sang… _ _Et moi qui croyais qu'il était son fils biologique avant de devenir un homonculus. Quelle mère aimante…_

Sur ce, Lust pris son habituelle cape foncée, pratique pour ne pas trop attiré l'attention.

Puis, elle sorti de nouveau, en se dépêchant pour éviter d'autres remarques de Dante.

A force d'arpenter les rues, elle fini par le trouver, recroquevillé sur lui-même, sur un des bancs de la rue la plus décoré de Central. Elle se cacha à l'angle de la rue. Il ne fallait pas que l'autre homonculus la voit, sinon il se fâcherait sûrement…

Pour la première fois de sa longue vie, Envy se maudit de porter des vêtements aussi peu couvrant. Il était gelé, ne sentait plus ses doigts, ni ces pieds, avait l'impression que ces épaules était en feu, ce qui est curieux, le froid peut-il brûler ? Envy commençait à se le demander.

Il savait, il savait qu'aucun des passants n'oserait croiser son regard, qu'il ferait comme si il n'existait pas.

Pourtant une femme derrière la vitrine de son commerce, juste en face, l'observa un moment… Elle avait l'air gentille mais l'homonculus n'osait soutenir son regard. On aurait dit celui d'une mère qui regardait un enfant entrain de pleurer. Et il n'osait imaginer que quelqu'un pouvait avoir réellement l'intention de lui venir en aide.

En réalité, aux yeux de cette femme, c'était exactement ça. Envy ressemblait à un adolescent au regard perdu dans le vague. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, on était à trois jours de Noël et ce pauvre enfant était en guenilles, dans le froid mordant de l'hiver… Elle ne sait pas s'il vivait dans la rue, ou quoi que ce soit, mais elle se sentait le devoir de l'aider. Elle regarda autour d'elle et trouva un vieux châle bien chaud mais qu'elle ne mettait plus parce qu'il boulochait. Ni une, ni deux elle s'empara de l'objet et délaissa un instant sa boutique.

Envy la vit s'approcher le regard plein d'espoir… Il avait un peu peur aussi, peur de se faire de fausse idée.

-Tout va bien mon garçon ? Tu as l'air gelé.

L'homonculus resta un instant muet, cette femme venait de l'appeler « mon garçon ». Il tiqua sur cette phrase, il n'était pas son garçon… Il devinait que ce n'était qu'une expression rien de plus, mais cela le gênait… Finalement il leva les yeux vers elle, et se décida à répondre.

-Je suis gelé.

La femme, était assez vieille, elle hocha la tête est sourit à l'homonculus, laissant apparaître de petite rides aux coins de la bouche et des yeux.

-Tiens… Il n'est pas très beau mais il te tiendra chaud.

Elle lui tendit le vêtement assez bien fait, aux grosses mailles soigneusement tricotées. Il devait être chaud. L'homonculus leva la tête surpris et n'osa même pas prendre le vêtement. La jeune femme le lui déposa alors sur les genoux.

-C'est… pour moi ?

-Bien sûr pour qui d'autre ?

Elle lui offrit un autre sourire chaleureux. Envy ne se fit pas prier et s'enroula dans le châle de laine qui en effet, amenuisa la morsure du froid sur son corps dénudé.

-Tu ne veux pas entrer un moment pour te réchauffer ? Mon fils à quitté la maison il y a peu, je pourrais te donner quelques-unes de ses affaires, et tu pourrais boire quelque chose de chaud, qu'en penses-tu ?

Envy était surpris, voire plus… Dante se trompait, quelqu'un venait de lui tendre la main, même sans le connaître.

-Vous ne devriez pas faire ça… je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable… Avoua-t-il, se demandant ce qui pouvait motiver cette femme, à part l'instinct maternel.

-On approche des fêtes, tout le monde doit s'entraider durant ces hivers difficiles ! Bon si tu ne veux pas rentrer, je comprendrais… On ne doit pas faire confiance aux inconnu comme ça tu as raison. Alors, je vais t'apporter ce que je trouve.

L'homonculus n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la femme d'âge mur était repartie. Il frissonna en la regardant s'afférer derrière la vitrine. D'après ce qu'il voyait, elle devait-être épicière, elle avait donc plein de choses en réserve. Elle revint avec une pile de vêtements et un bol fumant.

-Tiens, je ne connais pas de personne qui n'aime pas le chocolat chaud…

-Je n'en ai jamais bu, à vrai dire… Lui répondit l'homonculus, qui commençait à bien aimer cette personne. C'était rare qu'on soit aussi aimable avec lui.

-Ah non ? Répondit-elle surprise. Alors goûte, mais crois-moi, ça se laisse boire.

Envy posa ses lèvres sur le bord du bol qui lui réchauffait doucement les mains, il n'avait pas l'habitude de manger ou de boire quoi que ce soit mais il se ferait violence.

Lust regardait la scène de loin avec un sourire bien veillant.

-Tu as encore tout faux Dante !

Lust avait toujours voulu devenir humaine, et si cela se réalise un jour, elle voudrait ressembler à cette femme. C'est vrai, les humain vieillissait, perdait leur beauté. Mais cette femme avait dans le sourire, le regard, une étincelle, une chaleur qu'on n'aurait jamais pu enlever. C'était une beauté que Lust aurait voulu posséder, même si elle devait perdre les formes avantageuse de son corps et la finesse des traits de son visage.

-C'est très chaud. Dit simplement Envy après avoir difficilement avalé sa première gorgée.

-Le goût te plait ?

-Oh… Oui c'est agréable en bouche.

-Ha ha ha. On dirait que tu n'as jamais rien mangé de ta vie.

_-Presque… _Songea l'homonculus en continuant de boire, le liquide brûlant le réchauffant de l'intérieur.

-Bon je t'ai aussi apporté des vêtements que j'aurais jetés de toute façon. Mon fils les mettait quand il avait à peu près ta taille. Tu veux les essayer ?

-Oui. Répondit l'androgyne en souriant vraiment pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Peu de temps après, Envy avait hérité d'un blouson, de gants, de chaussettes et même de chaussure. S'il aimait la douceur et la chaleur des chaussettes, il se demanda comment les humains pouvaient supporter de mettre des chaussures aux pieds. Certes, il avait déjà mis des chaussures en changeant de forme. Il pouvait donc dire que celle-là lui allait, même si la sensation lui était désagréable, comme toujours. Bon au moins il avait les bras, le bout des doigts et les pieds au chaud.

Pour le pantalon, la femme n'en avait pas. Envy avait beau insisté comme quoi ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle l'avait bien aidé, on aurait dit ce cette dernière ce faisait un devoir de trouver une solution. C'est le regard pétillant qu'elle eu une idée en lui ramenant les jambières grises que mettait une de ses filles. Envy aimait la sensation : Il était libre de ses mouvements et était protéger du froid. Le blouson, un peu trop grand pour lui, descendait suffisamment bas pour le couvrir jusque là ou commencer les jambières. Bref, le voilà équipé pour l'hiver. Sans le vouloir un sourire illumina son visage. Il se demandait s'il ne pourrait aps survive dans le monde des humain finalement…

-Vous avez combien d'enfants ? Demanda soudain l'androgyne se rendant compte qu'elle lui avait parlait d'un fils et d'une fille.

-Trois, répondit-elle fièrement. Deux filles et un garçon. Tous grands maintenant… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rentrer une minute ?

-Ben je… Bon si vous insistez…

Envy se leva pour entrer dans la boutique. Il regarda son reflet dans la vitrine, il se serait imaginé plus ridicule, mais avec se manteau un peu trop grand et ses jambière, il se trouvait assez mignon. Cela faisait ressortir élégamment son côté féminin.

Il faisait bien chaud dans la boutique, tellement qu'Envy ouvrit même son manteau un instant et posa le châle sur ses genoux. Des clients entraient dans la boutique parfois. Vu leur dire, ce n'était pas la première fois que la gérante aidait des personnes démunies, et pas seulement à Noël.

Les « c'est tellement gentil de votre part » fusaient. Elle répondait toujours par quelque chose du genre « c'est normal » ou « je commence à me faire vieille, je n'empoterais rien dans ma tombe »…

-Tu as une maison ? Finit-elle par demander à Envy.

-Eh bien… on peut dire ça, mais je n'y suis plus le bienvenu pour l'instant...

-Comment ça ?

-Ma mère m'a jeté dehors.

-Habillé comme tu l'étais ? Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? Tu es son fils non ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça… Et puis il parait que je l'énerve. Lança l'homonculus sarcastique.

-Quelle femme horrible. Jeter un enfant à la rue. Si je l'avais en face de moi, je lui dirais ma façon de penser à celle-là !

Envy failli rire, c'était trop drôle de voir cette femme un peu ronde une main sur la hanche, menaçant une personne invisible de l'autre main.

-Enfin, c'est Noël je ne dois pas m'énerver comme ça… Et puis mon mari arrive.

Un homme en costume militaire entra dans la pièce, les cheveux poivre-sel et des rides plus apparent sur son visage. Il était assez grand et bien charpenté, pourtant si Envy eu d'abord peur parce qu'il aurait pu être proche de Pride. L'air foncièrement gentil de cette personne le rassura.

-Eh bien quelle journée ! De la paperasse et encore de la paperasse… Bon j'ai eu mon compte d'action en allant chercher un chat sur un toit… je me fais trop vieux pour tout ça moi…

Il avait la voix chaleureuse et se frotter le haut de la tête d'un air fatigué.

-Tiens, on a de la visite ?

-C'est un jeune homme qu'on a jeté hors de chez lui.

-Ah là là… J'espère que ma femme ne t'as pas trop ennuyé avec son côté mère poule… Dit-il en plaisantant.

-Richard ! Protesta la femme en prenant un air faussement vexé.

L'homme tendit la main à Envy avant de se présenter.

-Enchanté je suis Richard Melvin. Et vous ?

Envy pris la main qu'on lui tendait et répondit.

-Envy. Je m'appelle Envy.

-C'est joli ça Envy.

L'homonculus songea que cet homme n'y connaissait sans doute rien à l'anglais.

-J'ai dut perdre mes manières dans le froid, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Le dénommé Richard ne put s'empêcher de rire à la remarque de sa femme, une main devant la bouche.

-Je suis Helena Melvin. Enchantée Envy… Envy comment.

Envy détourna un peu la tête… Envy comment tiens, bonne question… Envy rien-du-tout, Envy l'homonculus…

-Ah mais laisse-le voyons… Le pauvre tu l'intimide avec tes question…

-Elric… Envy Elric.

-Ah tu vois que je ne l'intimide pas ! Affirma la femme, ses mains sur les hanches.

-Elric… Elric… Comme le fullmetal alchemist ?

_-Bravo Envy, tu fais très fort… Quoique…_ Oui nous somme parents, mais très éloigné, je ne le vois que très rarement, j'en entends parler, comme tout le monde.

-Ah ha, je vois je vois.

La conversation continuait bon train. On parlait du temps, de l'armée, de la fête approchant. Envy était bien là. Il ne connaissait pas ces personnes ni ce lieu, mais il était emprunt de chaleur. Un peu comme ce que l'on ressent près d'un chauffage… Mais cette chaleur vient de l'intérieur… Bref Envy ne comprenait aps tout, mais une chose était sûr, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle chose arriverait. Il se voyait plutôt mourir de froid sur ce banc sans que personne ne fasse rien, comme s'il était devenu invisible… En général c'est comme ça que les gens réagissaient…

Lust elle avait vu Envy rentrait… ça faisait un moment d'ailleurs… Puis un militaire était entré. Elle s'inquiétait un peu quand même… Ils ne retiendraient pas son camarade en otage ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

Curieuse et se faisait du mauvais sang, elle s'approcha de la boutique, toujours cachée sous sa cape marron.

C'est le moment que choisi Envy pour regarder par la fenêtre, et il aperçut la cape. Lust eu le mauvais reflexe de vouloir se cacher, ce qui fit pensé à Envy que Dante l'espionnait… Elle serait folle de rage d'apprendre qu'elle se serait trompé et qu'Envy avait trouvait du secours… Et si elle envoyé Glutonni dévorer le brave couple.

-Tout va bien Envy on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ? Lança l'homme en uniforme.

-Mince, elle a envoyé quelqu'un pour me suivre !

-Qui ça ? Ta mère ? Demanda Helena. Peut-être qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi.

-Holà non ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi elle est capable. Il faut que je parte !

-Attends mon garçon. Lui dit Richard en le retenant. Tu es sûr, si elle te fait du mal ou quelque chose tu devrais…

-C'est à vous qu'elle va faire du mal si je reste !

Envy ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose au fond de lui avait réagit, comme s'il voulait protéger ces personnes. Elles l'avaient aidé ! Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que Dante ne les tue à cause de lui…

Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il referma son manteau et s'enfuis en courant, il n'arrivait plus repérer l'intrus encapuchonné, mais tant mieux…

-Envy attend ! S'écria la femme en sortant de la boutique. Il… il a oublié le châle que je lui avais donné…

-Il avait l'air terrifié, le pauvre petit… Il aurait subit des mauvais traitements que ça ne m'étonnerai pas…

-Tu ne pourrais pas faire des recherches pour le retrouver ?

-Je ne sais pas… Il s'est enfui pour nous protéger d'après ce que j'ai compris…

Envy courrait au hasard des rues, tentant de s'habituer aux chaussures et au froid…

Qui cela aurait-il pu être. Et si c'était Wrath ? Non… Trop petit… Ou alors Pride… Aie aie aie, et en plus le type est militaire… Bon, il ne se serait peut-être pas déplacé de lui-même…

Lust ? Oui, c'était le plus probable… Lust était de loin celle d'entre eux qu'il préférait. Si c'était le cas, alors c'est lui qu'elle cherchait sans doute. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle la retrouve ou raconte quoi que se soit à Dante.

Alors il courrait encore et encore, prenant garde à ne renverser personne. Il se calma finalement en se retrouvant au milieu d'un parc, désert, alors que la neige recommençait à tomber.

-Super… il manquait vraiment plus que ça ! Fait chier ! Râla l'androgyne en tentant de se réchauffer.

-Je suis bête… je n'ai nulle part où aller… J'ai froid… Mais je ne veux pas rentrer… Elle me tuerait… rien que parce que je lui aurais prouvé qu'elle avait tord…

****

Pendant ce temps, Lust ne savait pas quoi faire, comme elle s'était cachée elle n'avait pas vu par où Envy était parti… Après mûres réflexion elle entra dans la boutique.

-Le… le garçon de tout à l'heure…

-C'est vous qui le suivait ? Demanda l'homme. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ce petit, il a eu l'air terrorisé en vous voyant ?

L'homonculus était désemparée.

-Je sais, il a du me confondre avec quelqu'un… il devait penser que je le suivais pour tout raconter à…

-Sa mère ? Demanda la femme qui avait aidait son compagnon.

-Oui, notre mère est un peu… spéciale… Mais moi je m'inquiète surtout pour lui…

-Oh… Vous êtes sa sœur ? Maintenant que j'y pense vous avez les mêmes yeux.

Lust eu un sourire…

-Oui c'est vrai nous avons les mêmes… Vous pourriez me dire s'il vous à dit où il allait, ou par où Il est parti ?

-Je l'ai juste vu s'engouffrer dans la grand rue, mais il fait sombre et avec ce temps… Je ne sais pas où il a pu allez… Commença la gérante du magasin. Mais tenez, il a oublié son châle, vous pourriez le lui rendre quand vous l'aurais retrouvé… il fait froid et il était si peu vêtu…

-Je n'y manquerais pas… Et merci de l'avoir aidé.

Avant que le couple puisse répondre que c'était tout naturel Lust était repartie en courant.

****

Il resta un instant debout sur place, des frissons le parcourant tout son corps. Le froid le gagnait de nouveau malgré ses vêtements et le vent fouetta son visage et faisait danser les mèches de ses cheveux. Et soudain, il ne se sentit pas bien… il avait froid, mais plus encore que tout à l'heure… Il avait sommeil aussi, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu sommeil.

Il connaissait suffisamment les dangers du froid pour savoir qu'il ne devait pas s'endormir, mais il était dur de lutter. Il se frotta les bras de ses mains et se mis à marcher comme il le put. S'il bougeait il ne pourrait pas s'endormir…

-Pourquoi tout… Tourne ? Est-ce que je suis malade ? Je peux être malade ?

Il tomba à genoux dans la neige, le froid passa au travers des jambières qui s'étaient imbibées d'eau à cause de la neige qui tombait… On aurait même pu appeler ça du blizzard tant le vent était agressif. Envy aurait cru que son nez allait tomber. Il tenta de se relever et y parvint mais tomba de nouveau quelques mètres plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Il dut s'appuyer à un arbre pour se relever et n'osa plus bouger. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement.

Il ne se doutait pas qu'il était observé, et pas par Lust…

Alphonse et Edward Elric passait par ce parc pour rentrer à leur hôtel après une dur journée de travail pour tout les deux. Ed s'épuisant à hurler à Mustang qu'il n'était pas petit et Al à le retenir pour éviter qu'il passe en cour martiale pour meurtre sur un plus haut gradé… C'est alors qu'ils avaient aperçu leur ennemi mortel entrain de marcher d'un bien curieuse façon, et de s'effondrer dans la neige le visage douloureux.

-Nii-san, qu'est-ce qu'il a… pourquoi il tombe comme ça ?

-Attends Al n'y va pas c'est peut-être un piège.

Dit-Ed en le retenant. Cela faisait deux fois qu'Envy tombait sous leur yeux… maintenant il se tenait à un tronc d'arbre…

-Mais il n'a pas l'air bien ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait habillé comme ça ? D'habitude le froid ça ne gêne pas les homonculus…

-Je sais mais…

Ils virent alors l'homonculus s'effondrait encore une fois dans la neige, cette fois complètement. Ils le virent se recroqueviller contre lui-même, Ed tiqua…

L'homonculus aurait presque pleurer de sa propre faiblesse, mais il était serein quelque part… il pouvait mourir en paix, en sachant au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas si monstrueux que ça et qu'il suffisait qu'une personne est un peu de cœur pour lui tendre la main… Il laissa le froid l'envahir et toussa même un peu. Il ne comprenait pas… Sa vision se brouillait même un peu… mourir de froid ou peut-être de maladie n'était pas agréable du tout…

-Bon t'as raison on peut pas le laisser comme ça. Sur ce, Edward parti en courant et s'agenouilla auprès de l'androgyne et le souleva un peu… Il se rendit compte que sa peau était presque aussi froide que la neige.

-Envy… Eh Envy tu m'entends…

L'ainsi prénommé reconnut plus la voix que le visage de celui qui le tenait…

-Ed ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de rester éveillé.

-Envy qu'est-ce qui 'arrive ? Demanda Al qui se tenait debout auprès de lui…

-Je… Je ne sais pas… j'ai froid… J'ai tellement froid…

Sur ceux, Envy sentit qu'il perdait pied, et le noir s'installa dans sa tête. Les frères Elric eux, purent voir les iris violettes de l'homonculus disparaître sous ses paupière pour laissait place au blanc de ses yeux avant que ses paupière ne se ferment.

-Il a tourné de l'œil ! S'écria Edward. Envy, oh Envy !!

-Il faut l'aider nii-san, c'est clair qu'il ne joue pas la comédie… Emmenons-le à l'hôpital !

-Non, c'est beaucoup trop loin et il est complètement gelé !

Ed souleva Envy dans ses bras, il eut presque de la peine en voyant. Les bras ballant et la tête se laissant tomber sur le côté, comme un pantin sans vie.

-Al, on file à l'hôtel, tu fais couler un bain chaud et moi j'appelle un médecin… Je viens de toucher son front et il est brûlant de fièvre !

-D'accord nii-san !

Finalement Lust arriva sur les lieux et fut surprise de la réaction des deux jeunes alchimistes… Agréablement surprise… Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait raconter à Dante… sûrement qu'elle n'avait aps réussi à retrouver la trace de l'androgyne.

******************

Voilà voilà… bref, moi je trouve ça un peu naze, mais je me rattraperais avec la suite, c'est juste que je dois poser les bases, j'aime quand on ne commence pas sur du vent et quand mes histoire sont bien ficelée. ^^

Mais bon, c'est à vous de juger.


	2. Chapitre 2

Comme je le disais au chapitre précédent je ne possède rien de fullmetal alchemist… Heureusement pour les personnages…

Je peux quand même les martyriser euh… les utiliser dans des fanfictions !

Voici onc la suite de cette fanfic, je le répète, pour Chi4ki.

_Résumé du chapitre précédent : Envy est mélancolique avec l'approche de Noël, et il n'est pas le seul de la bande des homonculus… Dante fatigué de sont comportement le jette dehors pour lui prouver que sa place est à ses côté en tant qu'homonculus et pas ailleurs. Pourtant alors qu'Envy croyait que personne ne lui tendait la main, une femme d'âge mure décide de l'aider. Lust, pensant bien faire essaye de raisonner Dante et part à la recherche de son camarade, mais elle ne fait que l'effrayer. Envy prend la fuite mais est soudain pris de vertige au détour d'un parc. Se croyant condamné à mourir seul dans la neige, il est pourtant secouru par les frères Elric, avant de s'évanouir pour de bon…_

**Fêtes de fin d'années mouvementées. **

_Chapitre 2 :_

Les homonculus et la fièvre ne font pas bon ménage…

Tout ce qu'Envy savait c'est qu'il ne se sentait toujours pas très bien, mais au moins il n'avait plus aussi froid. Il avait même bien chaud.  
Il lui fallu une concentration intense pour deviner qu'il était dans l'eau. Dans de l'eau certes, mais dont la température était divine.  
Ses sensations lui revenaient doucement, et soudain, il se mit à tousser peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie d'homonculus et parti un peu en avant… Pourtant il ne perdit pas l'équilibre…  
Il sentit alors qu'on le soutenait, sans doute pour éviter qu'il ne se noie. Pendant un instant, il eu peur. Dans un bain on est censé être nu, mais non, aussi faible que soit la perception, il sentit qu'on lui avait laissé ses habituels vêtements. Les voix lui parvenaient comme un lointain écho. Il savait que cela devait être Ed, mais même quand il ouvrait les yeux, les contours des objets semblaient danser, au lieu de rester fixe, et il avait du mal à penser…

-E… Ed ?  
-Ouais… C'est moi… Lui répondit le blond d'une voix qui surprit Envy de par sa douceur. Reste tranquille, je voudrais pas que tu tombe dans la flotte.  
Envy fut pris d'une autre quinte de toux.  
-Al, il vient ce médecin ou quoi !  
-Il fait ce qu'il peut nii-san ! Tu as vu le temps qu'il fait dehors ?  
-Je sais !! Mais une urgence c'est une urgence, bon sang !  
-Nii-san… L'infirmière que j'ai eu au téléphone m'a dit que s'il avait encore de la fièvre, il valait mieux l'allonger et lui mettre un sac de glace sur la tête… l'eau chaude va empirer son état sinon…  
-Bon on va faire ça alors…

Ed souleva l'homonculus hors de la baignoire, l'enroula dans une serviette de bain et l'allongea sur son lit.  
-Comment tu te sens… Demanda Edward en claquant des mains pour transmuter l'eau et ainsi sécher l'homonculus.  
-Mal. Dit Envy d'un ton sec, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?  
-Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser la question… Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que tu te retrouve dans un état pareil.  
-Ma… Notre chef m'a jeté dehors… j'ai cru que j'allais mourir tout seul, mais des gens m'ont aidé, ils m'ont donné des vêtements, m'ont invité à me réchauffer chez eux… Je savais que j'étais surveillé, je ne voulais pas qu'on leurs fasse du mal à cause de moi, alors je suis parti…

Ne pouvant faire autrement, Envy se laissa manipuler comme un pantin par Edward qui le glissait en dessous des couvertures bien chaudes.  
-Je vois… Et après tu t'es retrouvé dans le parc c'est ça ?  
-Oui… Après je ne pouvais plus marcher, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. J'ai encore cru que j'allais mourir, mais tu es arrivé et… Je ne me souviens pas de la suite…  
-On t'a juste amené ici et Al a appelé un médecin pour t'examiner. On l'attend toujours…

L'homonculus se tenait le front il avait la tête qui tourne.  
-Attends je vais te mettre quelque chose de froid.  
-Mais j'ai déjà froid…  
-Je sais, mais ça fera baisser la fièvre.  
Edward parti quelquse secondes et revint avec un gant de toilette mouillé dans lequel il avait glissé quelques glaçons. Il le posa sur la tête de l'homonculus.  
-Je n'aime pas ça ! Se plaignit se dernier en frissonnant au contact du tissu gelé.  
-Tu vas pas faire ton difficile alors que je te soigne quand même ! D'ailleurs… Je ne savais pas qu'un homonculus pouvait tomber malade…  
-Moi non plus… C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive… ça doit être parce que je n'ai plus de pierres rouges.  
-Plus de… pierres rouges ?  
Envy se contenta de hocher la tête alors que le bruit de la sonnette se faisait entendre.  
-Ah… ça doit être le médecin, ne bouge pas.  
-Tss où tu veux que j'aille… Râla l'homonculus qui se sentait mieux, surement grâce aux glaçons sur son front.

Le médecin en question faisait bonne impression : Assez jeune, les cheveux roux foncés et les yeux bleus, il était essoufflé et expliqua qu'il avait couru jusqu'ici car les rues était impraticable en voiture. Il s'excusa du retard et expliqua qu'il était normalement en vacances mais qu'il n'avait pas hésité quand on l'avait contacté car il était le plus proche de la résidence.  
-Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il a ?  
-De la fièvre, ça s'est sûr, il frissonne beaucoup, il a du rester longtemps dans le froid… Ah, et il tousse aussi.  
-Je vois… Pas très réjouissant tout ça, surtout avant les fêtes.  
Le médecin entra dans la chambre, Envy resta allongé, il n'avait pas envie de se lever pour le saluer. L'homonculus ne savait pas trop comment se passait un examen médical, il espérait que ce ne serait pas trop chiant.

Le médecin plaça la main sur le côté du front d'Envy, où le froid des glaçons n'avait pas altéré la température.  
-Oh là… En effet, il doit au moins avoir un bon trente-neuf…  
Envy en savait assez sur le corps humain pour savoir que sa température corporelle était trop élevée, donc qu'il avait bien de la fièvre.  
-Vous pourriez mettre ça donc votre bouche un moment ? Que l'on vérifie la température exacte ?  
L'androgyne recula un peu l'air dégoutté.  
-Je l'ai stérilisé avant. Assura le médecin, d'une voix rassurante.  
Sur un signe de tête encourageant d'Edward, Envy obtempéra. Pendant qu'il avait ce drôle de tube en verre dans la bouche, Ed et le médecin l'aidèrent à s'asseoir. Puis Envy sentit un objet rond et froid dans son dos… Il jeta un regard intrigué derrière lui et vit que le médecin portait un stéthoscope, il n'en avait jamais vu avant et trouva l'objet étrange.

L'homme lui demanda alors d'inspirer ou de souffler à un certain moment. Il reprit ensuite le thermomètre et annonça qu'Envy avait même plus que trente-neuf, mais quarante de fièvre et que ça semblait aller en s'empirant…  
Super… Envy fut vite lassé de tout ça…  
-C'est long… Se plaignit-il.  
-Je comprends que ça soit un peu pénible… Répondit celui qui l'auscultait, avant qu'Edward ait eu le temps d'en placer une pour réprimander l'homonculus.  
-C'est juste que j'aimerais savoir ce que j'ai…  
-Justement, je ne peux écarter aucune piste, sinon je pourrais me tromper, et vous prescrire un traitement inefficace…  
-Et puis ce truc est froid… Je me demande ce que c'est.  
-Oh ça ? C'est mon stéthoscope, pour amplifier les sons.  
-Vous êtes entrain… D'écouter ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de mon corps ? Demanda Envy les yeux rond.  
-Exactement.  
-Et vous pouvez savoir ce que j'ai rien qu'en écoutant ?

Le médecin lui adressa un sourire amusé. On aurait dit un enfant : intrigué, curieux, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu une chose pareil. Ce qui était le cas en réalité, puisqu'un homonculus n'avait pas besoin de médecin et que durant son enfance, on le soignait avec l'alchimie quand il tombait malade.  
-On dirait que vous n'allez jamais en consultation. Mais oui c'est comme ça qu'on fait.  
Ed vit Envy tourner son regard vers lui. Edward commençait à trouver l'homonculus attendrissant aussi. C'est vrai qu'à le voir comme ça, on n'aurait jamais deviné le genre de tueur sanguinaire qu'il était. L'alchimiste haussa les épaules, l'androgyne pouvait répondre comme il l'entendait.  
-Je n'ai jamais été malade avant.  
-Ah ? C'est… surprenant ! Vous voulez écoutez ?  
-Quoi avec ça ? L'homme hocha la tête. Euh… oui. Fini par acquiescer l'homonculus.  
Le médecin montra donc comment s'ajustait l'étrange outil médical, et c'est un Envy émerveillé comme un gamin qui put entendre le son que produisait sa propre respiration à l'intérieur de son corps. Le médecin lui signala qu'on pouvait entendre comme un léger sifflement, qui signalait que les voies respiratoires étaient encombrées, puis il lui fit écouter les battements de son cœur.  
Soudain, Envy eu comme un vertige, il secoua la tête mais la sensation refusait de s'arrêter, il tenta de rester concentré malgré tout, sur ce que disait le médecin.

Edward esquissa un sourire…  
_-Il est mignon comme ça. Non vraiment, moi qui croyais que je devrais l'empêcher d'égorger ce pauvre… Une seconde… Est-ce que je viens de penser qu'Envy était mignon ?  
_-Monsieur Elric ? La fièvre empire encore, il ne va pas bien, on va le rallonger, j'ai fini.  
En effet, Envy avait désormais un air douloureux, et Edward n'en fut que plus attendri, alors qu'il replaçait le malade plus confortablement.  
-Il semblerait qu'il est eu un coup de fatigue, doublé d'une hypothermie assez sévère. Il y a un début d'angine aussi qui n'aide en rien. Sa fièvre risque encore d'augmenter, et il pourrait même être pris de délire cette nuit. Je peux déjà lui donner ce que j'ai comme médicament sur moi, mais il faudra aussi passer à la pharmacie et éviter de le laisser seul trop longtemps. Son état est assez critique…  
-On peut faire quelque chose ?

Le médecin fit alors avaler à Envy des cachets avec un peu d'eau.  
-Cela devrait calmer la fièvre et le faire dormir, mais il pourrait avoir des rechutes. Dans ce cas il faudra lui en faire prendre davantage. Je lui ai aussi donné quelque chose pour combattre l'angine. Gardez ces deux boites. Si vous avez un quelconque doute ou que la fièvre vous parait vraiment trop forte, appelez-moi… même au milieu de la nuit ce n'est pas grave ! Je passerais.  
-Je vois… merci docteur.

C'est un Edward inquiet qui paya le médecin et, après les politesses d'usage, l'accompagna jusque sur le palier, pour le remercier de sa bienveillance. Il partit ensuite à la recherche de son frère qui s'était éclipser au premier coup de sonnette.  
-Al ! Où est-ce que tu es passé ?  
-Je me suis caché à l'étage mais j'ai tout entendu… Je ne voulais pas que le médecin s'enfuie en hurlant en me voyant !  
-Dit pas ça Al…

Des gémissements plaintifs venant de la chambre les attira tout les deux. Envy tournait la tête d'un côté et de l'autre en geignant, il faisait vraiment pitié à voir.  
-Je devrais peut-être allez chercher les médicaments… Déclara Edward.  
-Non, je vais y allez. Il fait déjà nuit, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes quelque chose toi aussi. Je ne crains pas le froid moi et le pharmacien nous connait, il n'aura pas peur de moi. Donne-moi l'ordonnance et toi reste avec lui… Moi… moi je ne… Enfin tu sais, je ne suis pas très rassurant…  
-Arrête Al ! Mais bon d'accord, vas-y…  
L'alchimiste observa donc son petit frère jeter un dernier coup d'œil plein de tendresse à l'homonculus avant de s'éloigner la liste en main.

Edward soupira et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Envy avait vraiment l'air de faire un cauchemar. Le blond passa doucement ces doigts dans la chevelure de l'androgyne pour le rassurer… Le blond était soucieux. Jusqu'à présent, Envy ne lui avait pas parut agressif du tout. Juste… Curieux, fragile et attendrissant. L'alchimiste se sentait le devoir de le protéger, de le rassurer.  
-Tout va bien Envy… Tout va bien.  
-Je ne… Comprends pas…

-Je sais, tu ne sais pas ce qu'y t'arrive… T'en fais pas, ça va passer… il faut juste que tu…  
-P… Pourquoi… Pourquoi elle ne m'aime pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal… Le coupa l'homonculus.  
-Quoi ?  
-Ce n'est pas vrai… je ne suis pas un bon à rien ! Je ne suis pas un fardeau !  
_-Oh… il délire. Le médecin avait parlé de ça…  
_-Papa… papa, me laisse pas… Je t'en prie…  
_-Je… je me sens mal à l'aise d'écouter ça… Je veux dire, il parle de ses parents… Et ça n'a pas l'air joyeux…  
_-Je sais que maman me déteste mais je croyais que toi tu m'aimais…  
-Envy…  
-T'en va pas… Tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul… pas avec elle…  
-Envy tu m'entends… Reprends-toi… _On dirait que lui aussi son père l'a abandonné… Mais quand ? Je ne savais pas qu'il avait vécu ce genre de chose… En fait, je ne sais même rien sûr lui… Hum… J'ai l'impression de faire de l'atteinte à la vie privé. J'espère que ça va s'arrêter bientôt…_

Edward le secoua doucement, mais les yeux qu'ouvrirent l'homonculus étaient brumeux et dans le vague.  
_-Je devrais lui remettre des glaçons dans le gant de toilette… ça fera peut-être baisser sa température.  
_Mais au moment où Ed se levait pour se rendre dans la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée, qu'Envy se redressa d'un seul coup et entoura désespérément sa taille, la tête collée contre le dos de l'alchimiste.  
-Non attends, attends s'il-te plait, s'il-te plait…  
-Euh… _Il délire toujours ou pas ?  
_-Papa s'il-te plait, je sais que tu ne me considères pas comme ton fils, mais…  
-Envy écoutes, tu te trompes… je ne suis pas ton père Envy… _Tout ça devient horriblement gênant. Al revient !  
_-Je sais ! Je sais que tu préfères Edward, qu'il est humain, bien vivant, et mieux que moi sur tout les plans…  
-H… Hein ??  
-Mais juste une fois, rien qu'une fois… Reste avec moi… Juste un petit moment…

-En… Envy. Qu'est-ce que… _C'était quoi ça ? Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ce que j'ai cru comprendre ! Attendez mais c'est pas possible ! Je veux dire… il parlait peut-être d'un autre Edward. Je ne suis quand même pas le seul à m'appeler comme ça !  
_-Je le hais tu sais… Je le hais parce que tu l'aime plus que moi. Je l'envie tellement… Et puis lui c'est un héros… Tout le monde n'en a qu'après le fullnabot…  
-_Et merde, alors il parle vraiemnt de moi ?  
_-Je suis mort n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pourrais jamais prétendre être son frère… Je ne pourrais plus jamais dire que je suis un Elric… Je suis… un homonculus… Je n'ai pas de famille… je dis toujours que je n'en ai pas besoin, je croyais que c'était vrai, je voulais le croire ! Mais j'ai eu tord ! Je voudrais qu'on m'aime aussi… Juste un peu… juste une fois… Alors s'il-te plait Papa ! Tu peux même faire semblant ! Je m'en fiche !  
-_C'est pas vrai… Mais c'est pas vrai… Je… je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça… Je le plaindrais presque. On dirait qu'il va pleurer._

Edward se retourna pour prendre Envy dans ses bras… il ne savait pas comment encaisser tout ça. Il commença à imaginer différents scénarios, tous plus improbables les uns que les autres… Il n'imaginait pas que la réalité était tout aussi démente.  
-Envy… Envy écoutes-moi ! Je ne suis pas Hohenheim… Je sais que c'est ce que tu voudrais qu'il soit là… je suis désolé.  
Envy se décolla légèrement du torse d'Edward, il sembla le regarder sans vraiment le voir, c'était étrange… L'homonculus posa la main sur le visage de son interlocuteur, que la fièvre rendait méconnaissable à ses yeux. Pourtant au contact du visage il sur qu'en effet, il se trompait.  
- … Non, vous… Vous n'êtes pas mon père… Qui, qui êtes-vous ?

Le blond avait fermé les yeux au contact des doigts de l'androgyne sur son visage. C'était une sensation assez douce, agréable. L'air perdu d'Envy le transperçait… Cela le surprenait un peu qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas. Les homonculus était-il plus sensible à la fièvre que les humains ?  
-Je suis… ça n'a pas d'importance d'accord ? Tout va bien, je veille sur toi…  
-Ne me laissez pas tout seul… Je ne veux pas être tout seul…  
-Non je reste avec toi… je vais juste chercher quelque chose pour que tu ailles mieux…  
-Non restez ! Restes, s'il-te-plait !  
-Mais… Je n'en ai que pour une minute, je reviens tout de suite, promis !  
-Non !! S'écria l'homonculus en serrant Edward contre lui. L'alchimiste soupira… Ne pas chercher les glaçons et le laisser dans cet état, ce n'était pas sérieux. Mais bon, il n'allait pas forcer l'homonculus à le lâcher quand même…  
-… … Bon… D'accord, on verra plus tard pour ça.  
-Merci, merci !  
-Mais non, tu n'as pas à me remercier ! _En plus il va me tuer demain matin à cause de ce qui s'est passé… Quoique, espérons plutôt qu'il ne se rappelle de rien…_

L'alchimiste s'allongea près de l'homonculus, passant la main dans ses cheveux, le rassurant du mieux qu'il put. Il dut répéter de nombreuse fois qu'il ne partirait pas, l'androgyne le serrait un peu plus contre lui à chaque fois…  
Ce qui faisait bizarre à Edward c'est qu'Envy étant plus grand que lui, il se retrouvait serrer contre son torse, si bien qu'on se demander lequel des deux était entrain de réconforter l'autre. Les cheveux de l'androgyne venaient caresser son visage, et il se sentait bercer au rythme de la respiration, désormais calmée, du malade.  
Edward trouva soudain que quelque chose n'allait pas. La sensation des mèches d'Envy sur sa peau était trop douce, son torse trop bien taillée, son souffle et sa chaleur près de lui trop agréable et son corps beaucoup trop près du sien.  
_-Je ne peux pas, je ne DOIS pas être attiré par Envy… Bon il dort, je vais changer les glaçons.  
_Il ne vit pas en se levant, que les yeux de l'androgyne s'ouvrirent pour le regarder quitté la pièce, un air désespéré sur le visage. Sous l'emprise de la fièvre, Envy ne voyais là qu'un abandon de plus, et dut serrer très fort les draps autours de lui pour ne pas pleurer. Pourtant il entendit des bruits de pas qui, cette fois, se rapprochait de la chambre, et malgré sa vision altérée, il reconnu celui qui était parti quelques minutes auparavant.

Edward replaça l'objet froid sur le front brûlant de l'homonculus. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que ce dernier avait les yeux ouvert. Quand il s'en aperçu, il lui lança un sourire inquiet et l'autre y répondit par un visage rayonnant.  
-Alors… tu es vraiment revenu, finalement…  
-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Tiens bois ça, ça te fera du bien…  
Envy se laissa faire quand Edward lui souleva la tête et lui fit boire de l'eau et reprendre les cachets. Il se passa un instant avant que l'effet ne ramène un peu Envy à lui.  
-Ta voix, ton visage… Je les connais… Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir… Ah, ça m'énerve !  
-Alors dors ! Tu y arriveras mieux demain. _Et tu pourras, accessoirement, me trucider pour ce que j'ai vu, entendu et fait.  
-_Oui, de toute façon… je suis fatigué…  
Edward s'installa à côté d'Envy, sans le prendre dans ces bras cette fois… même si durant un bref instant, il y avait songé. Le sommeil pointant aussi le bout de son nez, Edward se senti glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

-Bon sang Al qu'est-ce que tu fous… Je devrais peut-être sortir le chercher… non, il me tuerait pour être sorti par un froid pareil.  
Ed étouffa un bâillement, puis s'endormi pour de bon, alors qu'à côté de lui l'androgyne rouvrait les yeux.  
-Alors… C'est toi… Edward… Mais oui, c'est toi qui veillais sur moi comme ça depuis tu à l'heure… Bon sang, j'ai vraiment dis tout ça... au nabot ? Je l'ai vraiment confondu avec papa ?  
Envy observa un instant le visage serein et endormi d'Edward.  
_-Je dois encore être malade… Parce que je le trouve vraiment… séduisant ! Et je crois que j'aime bien quand il passe sa main dans mes cheveux… ou quand il me prend dans ces bras… Ou juste quand il est près de moi… Je deviens fou ! Je dois dormir un peu.  
_

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Alphonse l'air dépité, rentrait enfin à la maison, un sachet de médicament dans une main et une boule de poils blanche non identifiée dans l'autre.  
-Ed excuse-moi du retard, mais finalement à cause de la neige ils ont fermés la pharmacie plus tôt et j'ai du aller à celle de garde et il m'a fallu des heures pour leur expliquer qui j'étais…  
L'amure se mit alors à parler plus doucement, devinant déjà la crise que son frère aller piquer. Il s'engagea dans l'escalier en cherchant les meilleures manières d'annoncer les choses.  
-Et puis, je sais que tu vas te fâcher mais j'ai trouvé un petit… chaton… Et il fait si froid dehors alors je me suis dit…  
Devant l'absence de cris hystériques contre sa manie de ramener des chats, Alphonse ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien… Cela lui fit un drôle d'effet de voir son frère dormir paisiblement à côté de l'homonculus soi-disant le plus dangereux. Envy avant même posé sa main sur la sienne. Sans faire exprès sans doute.  
-Bon… Je vais te trouver à manger et on va veiller sur eux tout les deux, d'accord.  
-Miew.  
-Chuuut, sinon tu vas réveiller nii-san et il va te jeter dehors… Je me demande comment je vais t'appeler…

* * *

Envy fut réveillé le lendemain par une sensation qu'il ne connaissait pas… Il avait l'impression d'avoir un trou qui se creusait, un peu en dessous de sa poitrine. Impression désagréable qu'il ne parvint pas à chasser même en se retournant. Par contre, une fois qu'il avait changé de côté, sa main butta contre quelque chose de chaud.  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallu un peu de temps pour se rappeler de tout ce qui c'était passé. Il se rendit alors compte que sa main était tombée sur celle d'Edward qui dormait encore à poings fermés.  
Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, cette vision le fit sourire. Il ne désirait pas le réveiller pour lui dire qu'il n'allait pas très bien…  
Son ventre fit émit alors un gargouillement qu'Envy ne reconnaissait pas. Il s'inquiéta un peu. Il allait changer d'avis et tirer le blond de son sommeil quand la porte fut légèrement poussée. Envy cru d'abord à un coup de vent, mais perçu le son de pas feutrés su le parquet.

Il dut se pencher pour apercevoir une minuscule boule de poils qui le fixait de ces grands yeux bleus.  
-Miew. Fit alors l'animal d'une petite voix aigue et adorable.  
-Un petit chat ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Murmura Envy alors que la petite bête s'approchait du lit.  
-Miew, miew.  
-Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis, inutile d'insister ! Dit-il en voyant le chat poser ses toute petites pattes sur le rebord du matelas.  
L'animal semblait vouloir se hisser sur la couche.  
-Hum... Je ne pense pas que se soit autorisé ça…  
Mais le félin poursuivait son exploration. Il sauta aussi haut qu'il le put et planta ses griffes dans le tissu pour réussir son ascension.  
-Arrête ! Tu vas la déchirer !  
Envy attrapa le petit animal par la peau du cou et le déposa sur ses genoux, la couette le séparant de la boule de poils. Il dut avouez qu'elle était mignonne, les poils assez longs, entièrement blanc sauf le bout de la queue qui était noir. D'instinct, Envy sut comment caresser le petit chat, qui se mit à ronronner alors qu'il le grattait entre les oreilles.

Un bruit de pas dans les escaliers se fit entendre, et Al entra dans la chambre catastrophé…  
-Oh, j'espère qu'il ne t'a pas réveillé ! Murmura l'armure en s'approchant.  
-Non, non… C'est le tiens ?  
-J'aimerais bien, mais si nii-san le vois il…  
-Il quoi ? Demanda Ed enfin réveillé. Combien de fois je devrais te le dire Al… On ne peut pas garder d'animaux avec nous… Lança-t-il le regard accusateur.  
-Mais… il était tout seul dans la neige et…  
-Je m'en fiche, tu le remets où tu l'as trouvé !  
-Mais… Tu ne vas quand même pas le jeter dehors par un froid pareil ?  
-Il a un instinct animal et de la fourrure sur le dos ! Il va s'en sortir !  
-Pas lui ! La pharmacienne m'a dit qu'il n'était pas sevré et m'a donné du lait pour chaton… Elle m'a dit que sa mère devait l'avoir abandonné parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'occuper de lui…

Edward jeta un œil au chat qui ronronnait toujours pendant qu'Envy le grattait cette fois sous le menton.  
-Pff… D'accord, il peut rester jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Après c'est la porte !  
-Tu es bien cruel nabot…  
-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Et puis je ne suis pas petit tronche de palmier malade ! Au fait, comment tu te sens ?  
-Mieux merci… Enfin à part mon ventre qui fit de drôles de bruits…  
-Quels genres de bruit ?

Comme pour répondre à la question d'Edward, son propre ventre fit un bruit similaire. Les joues d'Edward prirent une jolie couleur rosée. Un peu embarrassé, il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Mais Envy répondit avant qu'il ait eu le temps de s'excuser.  
-Oh, pareil que le tiens ! L'androgyne se mit à sourire aux belles couleurs d'Edward.  
-Ah ? Ça veut juste dire que t'as faim ! Comme moi d'ailleurs !  
-Bon je vais vous chercher quelque chose à la boulangerie alors.  
-Je peux le faire tout seul !  
-Il fait moins quinze dehors, c'est moi qui y vais !  
-Bon bon… Mais tu me prends la dose hein ? J'ai vraiment la dalle du siècle.  
-Nii-san, espèce de morphale… Oh Envy qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

L'homonculus leva la tête surpris… Il trouva qu'Edward avait l'air drôlement heureux à l'idée de manger. Lui, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il en serait presque stressé.  
-Je… je n'en sais rien. Je ne mange que rarement, et pas le matin alors… Prends-moi ce que tu veux !  
-Oh non, je sais, je sais ! Tu prends un peu de chaque ! Ce qu'il ne veut pas, ça trouvera preneur !  
-Ce n'est pas sérieux nii-san !  
-Raaah mais comme ça, il pourra goûter un peu de tout…  
-Oui enfin, ce que tu n'auras pas englouti avant qu'il se décide tu veux dire !  
-Je proteste, c'est de l'exagération ! Ne l'écoute pas Envy !

La dispute entre les deux frères lui arracha un petit rire. C'était drôle de voir Ed vouloir le prendre à parti.  
-Puisque le nain a tellement faim…  
-Merci du coup de main, mais l'insulte t'aurais pu la garder ! Je ne suis pas aussi petit que trois quart de pomme à genoux !!  
-Bon si vous êtes tout les deux d'accord alors… Envy tu veux bien veillez sur le chaton, Edward serait capable de profiter de mon absence pour le jeter dehors…  
-Ou alors de le dévorer, plaisanta l'homonculus.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, tout le monde ce moque de moi!! S'écria le blond en se laissant tomber sur le lit, l'air boudeur.

-Au fait il s'appelle comment ? Demanda le brun à l'amure, pour changer de sujet, ignorant l'alchimiste qui boudait… Bien qu'il trouvait cette moue adorable.  
-Je ne sais pas encore… Tu as une idée ?  
-Pas vraiment… mais je le trouve assez mignon. En le regardant tout à l'heure je me suis dit qu'on avait trempé sa queue dans de l'encre, comme pour faire un pinceau, puisqu'il est tout blanc mis à part cette tache noire…  
-Pourquoi vous ne l'appelez pas comme ça alors ? Demanda Edward en sortant de son mode boudeur.  
-Comment ? Demanda l'homonculus.  
-Ben… Pinceau…  
-Tiens oui, ça lui irais bien ! Dit Al tout enjoué, car si son frère accepter de lui donner un nom c'est qu'ils allaient vraiment le garder.  
-Oui c'est bien… Acquiesça Envy, le chat désormais endormi sur les genoux.

Al parti ensuite après avoir donné quelque recommandation pour le chat. Ed se proposa d'allez faire du lait au chocolat, avec énormément de chocolat, parce que sinon c'était imbuvable. Envy ne comprit pas, il fallut qu'Edward lui explique qu'il avait horreur du lait. Quand il revint avec deux tasses fumantes, Envy regardait le chaton d'un air mélancolique.  
-Tu ne prends pas tes médicaments ?  
-Ah… si…  
-Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-C'est cette bête… Elle a été abandonnée par sa mère… Comme moi…  
-Envy, hier tu… Tu as déliré, et tu as dit des choses… J'aimerais que tu m'expliques, parce que cela avait un rapport avec moi et avec mon père… Notre père si j'ai bien compris…  
-… L'homonculus ne répondit rien, les doigts crispés sur sa tasse… il savait qu'Ed ne pouvait que tout comprendre.  
-Envy ?  
-Hier, j'ai cru que tu étais lui. Tu lui ressembles un peu, quand même, alors avec la fièvre… Je délirais de toute façon… ne fais pas attention à ce que j'ai pu dire…  
-Je me demandais… Comment tu es devenu un homonculus ?  
-Rien de bien intéressant, je ne supportais plus la vie, je me suis suicidé, il n'a pas apprécié, il m'a ramené, je ne lui ai pas plu, il m'a abandonné…  
-Dis comme ça c'est assez… horrible…

Le regard désapprobateur de l'homonculus lui fit bien comprendre qu'Envy ne voulais pas de sa pitié, Edward repris donc sur une question assez neutre.  
-Quand est-ce arrivé ?  
-Il y a quatre cent ans.  
-P… Pardon ?? Attends comment veux-tu que…  
-C'est très compliqué Edward! Et j'ai pas envie d'en parler d'accord !? S'énerva l'homonculus, effrayant le chat qui sauta de ses genoux pour se réfugier au près du blond.  
-Désolé…Je ne voulais pas t'énerver… juste comprendre.  
-Tu es trop curieux. Répondit sèchement l'autre toujours fâché, en prenant les boites de médicaments en main et en regardant la prescription.

-Je veux juste préciser quelque chose… Tu as dit que père me préférais… Mais c'est pas parce qu'il me considère comme son fils qu'il ne m'a pas abandonné non plus…  
Envy se retourna vers Edward l'air surpris, il avait bien remarqué qu'Hohenheim n'étais jamais autour d'eux, mais il ignorait qu'il les avait carrément abandonné.  
-Al l'aime toujours autant, il est trop gentil… Mais moi si je le vois, je lui colle mon poing dans la troche! Pour nous avoir laissé tout seul avec maman… Et ne pas être venu à son enterrement… Je ne sais même pas où il est, s'il sait pour Al et pour moi… Et je m'en fous ! De toute façon lui, à part l'alchimie et sa petite personne…  
Envy baissa la tête soudainement moins fâché, avant d'avaler les pilules colorées en buvant quelque gorgée. Il se regarda dans le fond de sa tasse et décida de répondre à Edward et de se confier un peu plus.  
-Ouais… Je sais, toujours le nez dans ses bouquins, ma mère était pareil… C'est pour ça que je me suis… Enfin tu vois… Je ne penserais pas qu'ils me ramèneraient. Je croyais n'être qu'un fardeau pur eux… De toute façon vivant ou mort il ne veut pas de moi alors…

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas… Tu sais… Tu ne devrais pas dire que tu es mort… Les morts ne tombent pas malades…  
-Je suis quoi alors, un zombie ?  
-Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !  
-Le truc c'est que personne ne sais ce que sont les homonculus exactement…  
-Oh…  
Une ambiance des plus mornes régna alors entre l'alchimiste et l'homonculus. Edward ne comprenait pas cette histoire de quatre cent ans… Et il ne savait pas comment définir le terme homonculus… Mais il voyait que ces sujets dérangeaient voire déprimaient le brun, il revint donc sur quelque chose qu'il connaissait mieux.

-Al, qu'est-ce que tu fous… Je vais mourir de faim avant que tu reviennes !  
-Ha ha… A ce point là ?  
-Ouais ! Eh, Envy, quand tu seras guéris, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Tu retourneras avec les autres homonculus ?  
Le regard catastrophé du concerné fit comprendre à Edward que celui-ci n'en savait rien du tout.  
Et pour cause, s'il revient frai comme un gardon chez Dante elle allait l'exterminer ! Ou alors, si elle l'épargnait, il allait redevenir un assassin sanguinaire à son service. Il ne savait pas s'il en avait vraiment envie… mais était-il prêt à se débrouiller tout seul. Pouvait-il essayé de vivre normalement parmi les humains ? Si Dante le retrouvait un jour alors là c'est sûr il allait morfler. Et puis le fait de pouvoir mourir, la maladie, le froid, la faim, la douleur… Tout ça l'effrayait énormément.

-Eh Envy… Fais pas cette tête… Tu sais… Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux. Lui dit Edward d'un ton très rassurant, un air potecteur dessiné sur le visage.  
-L'androgyne eu comme un choc.

* * *

Bon voilà c'est fini pour cette fois… Coupure un peu brusque je l'admet, mais c'était ça ou le chapitre devenait trop long...  
J'espère qu'il y aura moins de fautes dans ce chapitre… T___T on m'a déjà fait la remarque au chapitre d'avant, mais j'ai toujours été nulle à chi*r en orthographe une vraie misère… J'écris d'ailleurs aussi dans le but de m'améliorer …  
Comme je suis seule dans ma chambre d'étudiant personne ne me relie… (Et je ne veux pas imposer à qui que ce soit de corriger mes conneries. XD)

Bref, en attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. On voit déjà des premières attirances physiques chez notre petit couple préféré! Mais bon, il faut le temps que ça se mette en place. ^^

La suite au prochain épisode !


	3. Chapitre 3

Voici donc enfin le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction écrite pour Chi4ki. Finalement elle aura plus de chapitre que prévu on dirait. ^^

Dans ce chapitre la relation entre le palmier et la crevette blonde évolue encore. Envy doit aussi gérer avec le fait d'être identique à un humain ordinaire…

**

* * *

**

**Fêtes de fin d'années mouvementées. **

_Chapitre 3 :  
_Vivre comme un humain pour les nuls.

-Tu veux dire que tu m'autoriserais à vivre chez vous, comme ça, alors que je suis…  
Les mots de Dante lui revinrent en mémoire.  
-Un inconnu, un meurtrier, un… monstre ?  
-Ecoutes, pour l'instant tu es malade, en plus il semblerait que tu sois mon demi-frère…  
-Etait !  
-Bon… De toute façon tu ne peux pas vraiment dire inconnu, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se voit, d'une certaine façon on commence à bien se connaître… Et puis tu n'as encore tué personne dans cette maison donc…  
-Alors tu accueilles un assassin, mais pas un petit chat ?  
-Envy… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je comprends que tu ne te sentes pas à ta place ici… mais tu n'es pas obligé de t'enfoncer tout seul… Si je veux t'aider malgré les risques c'est mon problème non ?  
_Et puis si je laisse Al ramener un chat, le lendemain notre maison fera de la concurrence à la SPA…  
_-Ce n'est pas que quelque chose ne me plait pas…  
_C'est même la première fois qu'on s'occupe de moi comme ça…_

L'homonculus se mit à réfléchir plus calmement…  
-Edward, pourquoi tu veux m'aider ? En quoi le fait que je sois démuni, ou malade, change ta façon de me voir ? Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de moins détestable ?  
-Les humains sont comme ça… Ils s'entraident dans les périodes difficiles. Ami ou ennemi ce n'est pas important parfois… peut-être que c'est un tort mais c'est comme ça… Je n'aime pas le fait que tu méprises les humains. Je hais plus que tout ta façon de tuer froidement, de blesser pour le plaisir. Mais… j'ai quand même un minimum de respect pour toi.  
-Du… respect ?  
-Oui, parce que tu fais parti de mon monde. Même si c'est pour me taper dessus ou m'insulter… Et puis tu es un sacré adversaire en combat… Donc si tu dois mourir, ce n'est pas de froid dans la rue ou à cause d'une connerie de fièvre. Parce que personne ne mérite ça et que ce n'est pas l'Envy que je connais !  
-Tu me soignes pour qu'on puisse se battre de nouveau ? Si ce n'est pas du masochisme ça !  
-Tss, t'as rien compris de ce que je voulais dire…  
-Si, mais je te taquinais fullnabot !  
-Je ne suis pas si petit qu'il faut un microscope pour me voir correctement ! Sale fougère exhibitionniste !  
-Est-ce que ça ressemble plus à l'Envy que tu connais ?  
-Oh… Oui, c'est sûr. Mais j'aime bien l'autre Envy aussi.  
-Ah ? Faudrait savoir !  
-C'est que je ne le connaissais pas avant…  
-Ouais enfin moi non plus…  
-Hein ??

Envy secoua la tête, conscient que ce qu'il disait n'avait pas vraiment de sens.  
-C'est étrange… j'ai toujours haïs les humains parce que je les trouvais faible ou quelque chose de ce genre… Mais finalement je ne suis pas mieux…  
-Aoutch… Se plaignit Ed. Les humains ne sont pas faibles…  
-Je ne sais pas trop… Peut-être que c'est moi alors. La force brute ne fait pas tout je suppose… J'ai du te le dire hier non ? Peut-être que dans le fond je savais que je serais rejeté alors je m'inventais des excuses…  
Ce fut le tour d'Edward d'être surpris. Il s'assit contre le bois de lit à côté d'Envy, fixant la petite boule de poil entrain d'essayer d'attraper ses doigts métalliques.  
-C'est drôle…. Je n'aurais jamais pensé d'entendre dire ça…  
-C'est à cause de ce couple d'humains… Ils ont pris soin de moi comme si c'était naturel pour eux… il y a quelque chose d'intriguant chez vous… Peut-être que nous les homonculus on ne l'a pas… Ce côté aimable et chaleureux…  
-Tu sais… Tous les humains ne l'ont pas forcément.  
-Ou peut-être qu'ils ne savent pas qu'ils l'ont…  
-Dans ce cas, toi aussi tu pourrais l'avoir sans le savoir…  
-Ed…  
-Quoi ?  
-Je commence à avoir mal à la tête…  
-Moi aussi, ça doit être cette conversation, c'est trop compliqué ! En plus il me faudrait du carburant moi pour réfléchir… J'ai faiiiiim !!  
-Heureusement que j'arrive alors ! Cria une voix familière dans l'entrée.  
-Al !! Mon sauveur ! A table !

Envy découvrit donc toute la diversité et l'étendue de ce que les humains pouvaient manger au petit déjeuner à Central. Du simple croissant, aux pâtisseries complexes recouverte de sucre glace et d'amandes ou encore fourrées aux fruits, au pudding ou autre compléments aux saveurs variées.  
L'androgyne goûta de tout, ayant une nette préférence pour ce qui était plus sucré, et particulièrement tout ce qui était au chocolat et qui lui rappelait la gentillesse de la femme de la veille femme de l'épicerie.  
Il avait picoré à droite à gauche et la sensation de faim était vite partie. Envy n'insista pas, et malgré les exclamations d'Edward disant que s'il mangeait aussi si peu, il allait mourir de faim avant midi, il ne se contenta des quelques morceaux qu'ils avaient pris. Al dut donc confisquer les pâtisseries non entamées ou à peine, pour éviter qu'Edward ne s'empiffre.  
Envy ne put s'empêcher de rire une fois encore de leur dispute, Ed repris son air boudeur, ce qui plut à l'homonculus, il le trouvait adorable comme ça… Mais bientôt Envy ne se sentit une nouvelle sensation naître au niveau de son estomac et il n'aima pas ça du tout…  
-Est-ce que tout vas bien Envy ? Tu es tout blanc, enfin je veux dire, encore plus que d'habitude.  
L'homonculus se contenta de secouer la tête et grimaça en se tenant le ventre.  
-Pourtant tu n'as presque rien mangé… Constata Al. Je vais chercher du bicarbonate de soude, ça fera peut-être passer.  
Al disparu dans le couloir et Envy devenait plus blanc chaque seconde.

-Tu n'as pas l'habitude de manger c'est ça ?  
A nouveau incapable de parler l'homonculus acquiesça puis émit un petit geignement du à la douleur et au mal de mer qu'il commençait à avoir.  
-Je pense qu'il faut que tu réhabitues ton estomac à faire son travail… Viens je vais t'aider à allez dans la salle de bain.  
Edward passa un bras autour de la taille de l'homonculus qui lui posa son bras sur les épaules du blond, mais alors qu'il allait se redresser, il ne se sentit que plus mal encore.  
-Att… Attends si je me lève je risque de te…  
-C'est pas grave Envy… Je prendrais une douche et le problème sera réglé, allez viens.  
A peine arrivé dans la salle de bain, Envy fut malade pour de bon. Al qui revenait avec le précieux médicament fut à la fois désolé et attendrit de voir Edward passer lentement la main dans le dos de l'homonculus qui reprenait son souffle.  
-Calme le spasme, ça va aller. Je sais ce que c'est, quand Al n'est pas là pour m'arrêter de manger je suis malade aussi… Voilà, c'est bien… Doucement… doucement…  
La crise passa très vite, Envy pouvait comparer la sensation à ce qu'il avait vécu quand Dante l'avait vidé de ces pierres rouges, mais en moins pire. Agenouillé devant la cuvette des WC, la tendresse dont Edward faisait preuve à son égard le rassurait et le réconfortait beaucoup. Sa paume qui montait et descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, comme une caresse, l'apaisait. Le blond tenait dans son autre main les cheveux de l'androgyne, qu'il ramenés en arrière pour que ce dernier ne se salisse pas.

L'homonculus se laissa retomber contre le torse de l'alchimiste, le souffle encore court.  
-Désolé, j'aurais du y penser au lieu de te suggérer de manger tout de suite…  
-Non ça va… j'avais vraiment faim.  
-Je pense que tu devras te contenter de nourriture liquide pendant un petit moment… C'est sûrement plus digeste pour toi. Ça expliquerait que tu supportes le chocolat chaud. Tu veux sans doute te rincer la bouche.  
-Oui.  
Envy resta encore un long moment dans la salle de bain avant de parvenir à faire passer le goût horrible qui lui collait au palais. Cette affreuse expérience permis au moins à Envy de se souvenir de comment on se brossait les dents. Malgré ce qu'il vivait, il était en fait assez content, les deux frères Elric étaient au petit soin pour lui et il appréciait vraiment leurs attentions. Etre chouchouter de la sorte était un vrai régal pour lui. En fait il aimait surtout qu'Edward s'occupe de lui. Son air soucieux, ses caresses dans ses cheveux, dans son dos, le ton doux qu'il employait pour lui parler. De nouveau confortablement installé sur le lit, il se laissait faire, à la limite de ronronner. Tout lui plaisait et faisait naître une chaleur tout particulière et très plaisante dans sa poitrine.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait aussi envie de le toucher, de passer sa main dans ces mèches blondes.  
_-Je suis sûr qu'elles doivent être douces, que ça doit être agréable d'emmêler ses doigts dedans. Je sais qu'elles sentent bon, une odeur de propre et de miel, quand j'étais contre lui tout à l'heure c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé. Edward lui-même a une odeur sucrée, et je sais maintenant que j'aime ce qui est sucré. Je me demande si le goût de sa peau correspond à l'odeur… Mais à quoi je pense… je ne suis pas Glutonni, je ne mange pas les humains… Mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien… juste goûter un peu… avec la langue ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal… Dans le cou, c'est là que l'odeur était la plus enivrante… Mais il ne me laissera jamais faire !  
__Et puis c'est quoi ce genre d'idée ! Est-ce que j'ai… envie de lui ? Ne me dites pas que j'ai envie de… coucher avec Edward ? Non je… Ah !! Stop, pourquoi ce genre d'image me viens à l'esprit maintenant ?! Pourvu que personne ne le remarque.  
_-Ah tu reprends des couleurs, c'est bien.  
-A… Ah…  
-Envy ? Ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre… Si c'est par rapport à ce qu'il vient de se passer tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné, je te l'ai dit, ça m'arrive souvent.  
_Est-ce qu'il est entrain de… Rougir ? Mais il est… Adorable comme ça… Argh et j'ai même pas honte de penser ça… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… Pourquoi je le trouve si attirant… Ce n'est pas normal, c'est un homonculus… On s'en fout de ça !! Ils sont pas si différents des humains !! Oui mais c'est un homme… Oui et quel homme… j'étais tout simplement trop occupé à me battre contre lui pour me rendre compte à quel point il était…. Il est… Waouh, quoi !! Oui ça doit être le mot… Est-ce que je suis plus attiré par les garçons que par les filles ? Excellente question Edward, je te remercie de te l'avoir posé ! Génial maintenant je suis rouge aussi…_

_-Argh, oh non Ed si tu te mets à rougir en plus… Est-ce qu'il lit dans mes pensées ? J'espère que non… Hmmmm, si je me sentais pas encore un peu mal à cause de tout à l'heure, je vous jure que je le... Je me jetterais sur sa bouche pour la dévorer ! Mais… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE !!  
_-Vous voulez que je vous laisse seul tout les deux, plaisanta Al devant la scène plus que comique d'Edward et Envy, tout aussi rouge pivoine l'un que l'autre, chacun évitant avec grand soin de croiser le regard de son voisin.  
-Voyons pourquoi tu dis ça Al ? Ha ha ha !  
Ed avait aussitôt perdu ses couleurs et repris son visage souriant habituel. Il s'était un peu calmé mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il était juste doué pour donner le change et suffisamment bon acteur pour que cela passe inaperçu.  
Un peu trop doué aux yeux d'Envy que cette réaction déçu un peu. Mais il dût se rendre à l'évidence, Edward n'allait pas répondre : « Oh oui, laisse-nous je meurs d'envie de lui sauter dessus ! »  
_-Reprends-toi Envy, c'est toi qui à envie de lui pas l'inverse…_

-Oh fait j'y pense ! Edward on doit allez chez Winry et mamie Pinako pour le réveillon tu te souviens ?  
-Ah oui c'est vrai !!  
Le regard d'Edward se posa sur Envy qui baissa les yeux… Evidemment Noël, ça se passe en famille… Il savait qu'Ed ne le mettrais pas dehors, il resterait donc sûrement ici tout seul pour le temps que les deux alchimistes ne rentrent. Cette idée lui sera le cœur…  
-On l'emmène avec nous alors ? Demanda de nouveau Alphonse, changeant les yeux d'Envy en véritable soucoupe à café.  
-Oui à moins que tu n'en ais pas envie bien sûr. Assura Ed.  
Trop sous le choc, l'homonculus resta un instant sans voix.  
-Surtout dis-le si ça te gène, insista Alphonse, prenant ce soudain mutisme pour un refus silencieux.  
-Non je… ça ne me dérange pas… Je suis surpris c'est tout… Vous n'avez pas peur pour vos proches ?  
-Pourquoi tu vas les manger ? Se mit à plaisanter Edward faisant sûrement référence au fait qu'Envy n'arrivait déjà pas à digérer un petit déjeuner.  
-Nii-san, c'était vraiment nul… -__- Lui répondit une armure de deux mètres, dont l'air blasé ressortait même à travers le métal.  
-Désolé, c'était trop tentant… De toute façon je suis sûr que toi ou au moins votre chef à tous sait largement tous ce qu'il y a à savoir sur Winry et mamie Pinako…  
-Moi je ne sais rien. Affirma Envy d'un ton froid.  
-Tu as l'intention de leur faire du mal ? Demanda alors le blond d'un air sérieux.  
-Je… Non, pas spécialement…  
-De toute façon je préfère t'avoir à l'œil alors pas de discussion. Trancha alors le blond, d'une voix qui interdisait toutes répliques.

Envy hocha la tête, et près un petit moment, il réalisa qu'il serait donc aux premières loges pour assister à la célébration.  
-Je me demande comment les humains fêtent Noël…  
-Tu n'as jamais fêté Noël ?! S'écria Al dont le ton trahissait clairement sa surprise. Edward avait d'ailleurs la bouche grande ouverte, témoin de son propre étonnement.  
-J'en ai de vague souvenir de quand j'étais humain, enfin plutôt quand j'étais encore petit… ça remonte vraiment à très loin maintenant… Je me souviens d'un Noël blanc, mon père m'avait aidé à faire un bonhomme de neige… J'étais heureux à cette époque… je me souviens des lumières et de la musique… Rien de précis, pas beaucoup d'images, plutôt… des impressions, des odeurs… Mais mes parents sont vite devenus « trop occupés » pour qu'on organise de nouveau cette fête…  
Edward sentit son estomac se serrer. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais Al avait répondu à sa place.  
-Je comprends… Nous non plus nous n'avons pas passé beaucoup de Noël avec nos parents… Tu dois le savoir non, notre mère est morte quand nous étions tout petit… Et notre père lui a du s'absenter quand nous étions encore plus jeune. Il avait du travail je crois… Sans lui les Noël c'était plus pareil, hein Ed, je me demande s'il le fêtera de nouveau avec nous un jour.  
-Je m'en fous, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Et dans le fond, je préfère même pas, je veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui… En plus avec mamie Pinako et Winry, c'est aussi bien animé de toute façon.

Edward se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas parler de son père, encore moins en présence d'Envy puisqu'ils sont supposé avoir le même, et donc qu'il n'aimerait sûrement pas non plus entendre parler de lui. Mais il se trompait, Envy avait été touché par les paroles d'Alphonse et aussi par la gêne d'Edward. C'était évident que l'alchimiste en voulait à leur père à tout les trois au moins autant que lui…  
-Je descends pour commencer à préparer les affaires, il faudra aussi prévenir Winry par téléphone qu'on a un invité de plus… Et je vais réunir de l'argent pour qu'on prenne des fringues à Envy en passant… Al tu le surveille en attendant, et tu l'embêtes pas trop avec nos histoire de famille, ça devient vite gonflant ce genre de chose…  
Ed parlait vite, trop vite, il avait clairement envie de s'extirper de cette conversation et descendit dans l'escalier avant qu'Envy n'ai le temps de le remercier pour son hospitalité.  
-Je suis désolé, Nii-san ne supporte pas que je parle de notre père…  
-Je suis le mieux placé pour le comprendre, si je voyais le mien je…  
-Lui collerais ton poing dans la figure ? Nii-san le dit tout le temps.  
-Je le tuerais… Réplica Envy d'un ton sec.  
-Oh… A ce point là ?  
-Je l'ai déjà dis à ton frère, mais l'humain que j'étais c'est suicidé parce que ces parents ne s'occupaient pas de lui et le considérait plus comme un poids qu'autre chose… C'est mon père qui m'a crée, et qui m'a abandonné ensuite parce que je n'étais pas ce qu'il aurait voulu que je sois… Ce que je ressens pour lui est au-delà même de ce que l'on peut appeler haine. Et je crois que je suis dans mon bon droit !  
-Je… je ne sais pas… Je ne peux sans doute pas comprendre ce que tu as du ressentir et j'en suis désolé.

Une ambiance morne tomba. Envy ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Il allait mieux maintenant, il avait pris le médicament qu'Alphonse avait ramené et le mal de mer avait disparu. Il pouvait entendre Ed s'afférer en bas.  
-Tu te sens mieux ?  
-Oui merci… Je suis content d'être là.  
-Pardon ?  
-Je veux dire… Non rien…  
_J'aurais pu beaucoup plus mal tomber… je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans vous… Je me sens accepter ici, et on me témoigne de l'affection. Mais n'arriverais pas à le dire à voix haute, surtout pas à Edward, il serait trop content de m'entendre dire ça…  
_-Vous êtes vraiment les mêmes tout les deux…  
-Hein ?  
-Vous gardez toujours ce que vous ressentez pour vous…  
-Eh, ne me compare pas au nabot !  
-Mon frère est peut-être un peu petit, mais c'est un grand homme au sens figuré. Et à choisir je préfère les choses comme ça.  
-Al ! Hurla une voix dans la cuisine.  
Durant un instant Envy et Al crurent bien qu'Edward avait développé un détecteur du mot « petit » mais la raison de ce cri était tout autre.  
-Winry est dans tout ses états, je peux pas lui raccrocher au nez… Viens lui parler !  
Alphonse descendit, laissant momentanément Envy seul avec le chaton qui semblait désormais très intéressé par ses longs cheveux.

-Essaye de faire tes griffes dessus et je t'arrache les moustaches !  
Ne comprenant bien évidement rien du tout le chaton, ventre à terre tel un fauve, s'approcha de la cascade émeraude foncée et lui donna des petits coups de pattes.  
-Tu crois que je vais t'épargner juste parce que t'es mignon ?  
-Miew…  
-Je t'impressionne à un point, c'est incroyable… Enfin, je pense que je peux assumer le ridicule de la situation…  
Conclu l'homonculus avec un sourire qu'il ne put contrôler.  
Dans le salon Alphonse entendait déjà la voix de Winry et assista à une scène assez comique.  
Edward était debout, l'air blasé sur le visage et tenait à bout de bras le combiné su téléphone, comme si celui-ci allait le mordre.  
-Que lui as-tu dis pour Envy?  
-Que c'était notre demi-frère.  
-Notre demi-frère ? C'est pas beau de mentir sur la famille…  
-Mais je mens p… Euh c'est le premier truc que j'ai trouvé. Après tout on a aucune idée de ce que faisait l'autre lâcheur avant de rencontrer maman…  
-Ouais mais là tu crois pas t'exagères ?  
-Oh non… pas du tout. Assura Edward qui savait que c'était la vérité.  
-Pff, Ed !  
-Prends ce foutu téléphone ! En plus Winry sait que j'ai horreur de parler de « lui » alors il n'y aura pas trop de question indiscrète. Je vais en parler à Envy.  
Edward encore un peu sur les nerfs, posa fermement le combiné sur les mains métalliques de son frère et retourna dans la chambre du premier, où il fut attendrit par la scène.

Envy était penché vers le chaton, qui lui était couché sur le dos, son ventre blanc exposé à l'homonculus. Ce dernier tenait dans sa main une de ses longues mèches brillantes et taquinait le petit animal avec, descendant les soyeux cheveux verts pour chatouiller le jeune chat. Celui-ci se débattait alors avec énergie, agitant ses petites pattes griffues de toutes ses forces. Au bon d'un instant, l'androgyne remontait la mèche hors de portée du chaton, le laissant se préparer à l'assaut suivant.  
Edward observait la scène sans un son pour ne pas briser ce moment si charmant. Envy semblait bien s'amuser aussi et riait en utilisant cette adorable voix que l'on n'utilise que pour s'adresser aux animaux de compagnie ou aux bébés.  
-Tu l'aimes bien on dirait.  
-Oh ! Euh… Oui enfin, tout le monde aime les jeunes animaux je suppose… Hum…  
Envy avait sursauté et bondit le plus loin possible du chaton, se rendant compte de l'image de lui-même qu'il était entrain de donner. Edward ne pu s'empêcher, en voyant Envy les joues légèrement rosées, de laisser s'échapper ses quelques mots :  
-Vous étiez adorable…  
Presque aussitôt le blond songea à partir en courant dans le couloir mais décida d'assumer cette pensée et s'assit sur le bord du lit en contenant du mieux qu'il put son propre rougissement.

-Ah… Bon. Répondit l'homonculus flatté du compliment.  
-Il fallait que je dise quelque chose à Winry pour qu'elle ne se pose pas trop de question… je lui ai dit qu'on était demi-frère, comme ça elle ne cherchera pas trop loin. Al crois que j'ai menti… Enfin bon…  
-Je vois… joli quiproquo…  
-Ouais… Comment tu te sens ?  
-Mieux. Je n'ai presque plus rien.  
-Très bien. Tu penses pouvoir sortir et faire quelques essayages ?  
-Essayages ?  
-Pour tes vêtements, il va t'en valoir quelques-uns quand même, comme je ne sais pas combien de temps tu va rester avec nous.  
Edward avait dit ça avec le sourire, si bien qu'il ôta tout de suite à Envy l'idée qu'il soit un fardeau. L'androgyne eu presque envie de se jeter dans ses bras, sans arrière pensée pour une fois, juste parce que l'alchimiste faisait preuve d'une gentillesse auquel il ne s'attendait pas, mais qui lui faisait tellement plaisir.

****

Ainsi ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans les rue de Central, Edward conseillant à Envy quelque boutique. Le blond et l'armure s'amusaient du comportement assez féminin de l'homonculus, se ruant dans les rayons et amassant sur son bras une tonnes de vêtements pour n'en garder finalement qu'un ou deux.  
Il était facile de deviner son style et ses couleurs préférées. Toujours légèrement gothique, punk, ou tout ce qui attirait le regard, dans des tons sombres, généralement noirs, violets ou différentes teintes de verts.  
Au début l'androgyne choisissait seul, n'ouvrant jamais la porte de la cabine d'essayage avant d'avoir renfilé ses vêtements de départ ; à savoir ceux que la vieille femme lui avait donné. Mais bien vite il ne put résister à l'envie de demander son avis aux deux frères, posant des questions du genre : « Plutôt le noir ou le mauve ? » ; « Il est pas un peu trop grand ? » ou encore « C'est pas trop ma couleur hein ? ».

En vérité, les choix de l'homonculus était rarement mauvais, et tout ce qu'il essayait le mettait très en valeur, mais les deux frères ne l'aidaient pas du tout car ils ne tombaient que rarement d'accord. Que ce soit une question de couleur : « Le noir est plus triste non ? » « Je suis pas d'accord Al, il est mieux, le violet ne va pas avec ces yeux, ce n'est pas la même teinte », ou encore de taille… « Euh, non je ne trouve pas, ça te va bien les trucs un peu grand », « Mais nii-san les manches trop longue ce n'est pas pratique voyons… » Et cætera et cætera…  
Après deux longues heures au bout desquelles Envy réussi finalement à se décider sur un nombre suffisant de vêtements, ce dernier composa sa nouvelle tenue et opta pour un pantalon moulant de cuir noir et le blouson assorti, sous lequel il avait enfilé un long pull vert.  
Dans le sachet qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, il restait d'autres hauts dans ses couleurs ainsi qu'un jeans troués et d'autres jambières puisqu'Envy semblait ne pas trop apprécier les pantalons à moins qu'ils ne lui aillent parfaitement. _(Lenne : Je vois mal Envy avec un pantalon, pas vous ?)  
_Il fallait le voir, on aurait dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux qu'en sortant du dernier magasin visité.

L'homonculus avait aussi remarqué qu'Edward les avait quittés durant un moment. Son frère lui dit qu'il avait vu quelque chose « d'intéressant » dans une boutique… mais l'armure ignorait quoi. Edward revint avec un paquet, mais personne ne posa de question, ils n'en eurent d'ailleurs pas le temps puisque l'alchimiste pris la parole le premier.  
-Bon maintenant qu'Envy à fini de me ruiner, lança Edward en plaisantant, on rassemble nos affaires et on prend le prochain train de nuit pour Resembool.

****

Un train couchette, curieuse invention des humains pour pouvoir supporter un trajet de nuit. Mais allez dormir vous, dans un engin de métal qui fait un raffut épouvantable !  
Pourtant Edward avait pris des tickets de première classe, Envy avait vaguement aperçut les banquette des secondes classe et cela avait l'air peu confortable. Il n'osait imaginer l'état de celles des troisièmes…  
Allongé là, il essayait de supporter les remous du train. Il remarqua qu'Alphonse était parti de leur petite cabine depuis un moment, d'ailleurs il n'y était pas resté bien longtemps. Ed dormais juste dans le lit d'en face. Il y avait deux autres couches à l'étage, mais personne ne les occupait. Envy était donc seul… Seul avec Edward Elric endormi à quelques mètres de lui.  
Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, le souffle de l'homonculus s'accéléra, et il s'assit sur le bord de sa couche, en s'enroulant ensuite dans sa couverture, car la pièce était moyennement bien chauffée, malgré sa petite taille. D'ailleurs l'étroitesse de la chambre aussi le gênait, il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans cet espace réduit. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il se levait, ni pourquoi il se retrouva debout devant ce visage angélique avec ses mèches de miel qui s'emmêlaient tout autour et venaient se collait sur ses joues. Sous les couvertures on pouvait voir son torse se lever et se rabaisser au rythme de sa respiration, calme et régulière, dont le souffle chaud s'échapper par ses lèvres entrouverte.

Cette bouche rose et si joliment dessinée semblait hypnotiser l'homonculus. Il se pencha doucement vers elle, guettant le moindre signe pouvant indiquer qu'Edward se réveillerait. Il effleura doucement ses lèvres du bout des siennes, mais ce simple contact fit remuer l'alchimiste. Envy se recula et espéra avoir le temps de regagner sa couchette pour faire semblant de dormir, mais le blondinet ouvrit les yeux avant qu'il n'en eut le temps.  
-Tiens, tu ne dors pas ?  
-Euh… non je… Bafouilla l'androgyne, comme si le moindre mot aurait pu faire deviner à Edward son intention.  
-T'essayais pas de me tuer quand même ? Lui lança l'alchimiste, un regard faussement accusateur sur le visage.  
Devant l'absence de réponse d'Envy, choqué par cette accusation, Edward le rassura tout de suite.  
-T'en fais pas, je plaisantais…  
-Ah…  
-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as de nouveau de la fièvre ?  
-J'ai un peu froid… Avoua l'homonculus, mal à l'aise.  
-Mouais, ces wagons sont toujours ou surchauffé, ou sans chauffage du tout… C'est pas bon pour toi d'avoir froid, tu pourrais faire une rechute… Tu veux ma couverture ?  
-Hein … oh non ça va, je peux prendre une de celles qui sont au dessus.  
-Tu peux essayer mais elles sont tout au font des couchettes, et j'ai enlevé les échelles puisqu'on en avait pas besoin.  
Ed se renfrogna… C'était bien sûr impossible pour lui en raison de sa taille… Il s'attendit à un commentaire de la part de son interlocuteur, mais celui-ci était concentré sur autre chose.

Envy n'avait pas envie de passer pour un faible au point d'avoir besoin de la couverture d'un autre…. Surtout que le froid était en réalité une excuse pour expliquer le fait qu'il soit debout près du lit de l'alchimiste. Bon c'est vrai qu'il faisait frisquet et que c'est une des raisons pour laquelle il ne dormait pas…  
L'homonculus se mis donc debout en équilibre sur son lit et tenta d'attraper la couette du lit surplombant le sien.  
-Envy attends, il ne faut pas se mettre comme ça, c'est dangereux.  
-J'en ai pour une petite minute… je l'ai presque… Dit-il alors qu'il sentait la douceur du tissu juste sous la pulpe de ses doigts.  
-Envy… Tu va tomber !  
-Mais non j'ai l'habitude… j'ai déjà été dans des situations plus périlleuses.  
-Peut-être, mais je doute que ce soit dans un train et avec une seule vie.  
A ces derniers mots Envy sentit la peur monter. Il lâcha son appuis pour se laisser descendre, mais c'est évidement le moment que choisi le train pour entrer dans un virage et faire cogner les roues contre le rail. Envy partit en arrière et vit le coin de métal du lit d'Edward se rapprocher dangereusement de sa tête. Il n'eut que le temps de fermer les yeux et de crier.

Cependant, au lieu de sentir un voilent contact contre son crâne il atterrit sur quelque chose de plus agréable. En revanche il put entendre la plainte d'Edward derrière lui.  
-Aie aie aie… T'es le pire faux maigre que j'ai jamais vu…  
Mais Envy ne releva pas la pique, le regard fixé sur l'aspect horriblement contondant de la barre métallique qui maintenait le matelas au dessus du sol.  
Edward suivi son regard et compris plus ou moins ce qu'il pensait.  
-Envy… ça va ?  
-Je serais mort… Si tu n'avais pas été là, je…  
Il se tut et s'agrippa à l'humain devant lui. Il avait peur maintenant. Il se sentait fragile et démuni. Depuis sa création ça n'était encore jamais arrivé. Une seule vie, une seule. Un pas de travers, et il serait réellement blessé, voir tué. L'alchimiste ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, mais il s'y afférait.  
-Eh, ça va, calme-toi…

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit en grand, faisant sursauter Envy soudain pris d'une panique étrange pour tout ce qui l'entourait.  
-Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu crier et…  
-T'en fais pas Al, plus de peur que de mal. Assura Edward en passant sa main dans les cheveux de l'homonculus.  
-Mais j'aurais pu mourir !  
-Mais tu n'es pas mort n'est-ce pas…  
Envy secoua la tête, il se donnait lui-même envie de vomir par tant de faiblesse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son esprit refusait d'oublier ce qui d'habitude ne lui posait aucun problème.  
Edward expliqua brièvement ce qui c'était produit, et Al, compréhensif, tenta de comprendre le jeune androgyne.  
-Tu ne t'es jamais retrouver dans la même situation que tous les humains, pas vrai ?  
-Non.  
-Il va falloir t'y habituer, lui lança Edward chaleureux. C'est pas si compliquer puisque je m'en sors toujours…  
Envy ne pu empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage alors qu'il hochait la tête.  
-Bon, je vous laisse alors, bonne nuit.  
-Merci Al.  
-Merci…

Le blond et le brun se retrouvèrent donc à nouveau seul.  
-Bon tu la prends cette couverture ou non ?  
-Non, après c'est toi qui va geler.  
-Les humains ont l'habitude d'avoir froid. Plaisanta Edward.  
-Alors je m'habituerais aussi.  
-Mais pas avec ta fièvre !  
-J'ai dit non, fullnabot !  
-QUI EST AUSSI PETIT QU'UNE PUCE NAINE ?  
L'homonculus se mit à rire, ça faisait longtemps. Les réactions vives du blondinet avaient toujours eu cet effet hilarant sur lui.  
-Et ne te moque pas de moi en plus ! Tronche de palmier !  
-Les palmiers ont l'avantage d'être plus grand que les crevettes !  
-Tu vas voir c'est qu'elle va te faire la crevette ! Tu vas rire pour quelque chose !  
Edward se jeta sur et Envy cru d'abord qu'il allait le frapper. Effrayé, il se protégea le visage, laissant ses côtes bien à découvert. Le fou rire le pris immédiatement quand « la crevette » se mit à le chatouiller.  
-Arrête, arrête !  
-Les homonculus ne jouent pas à ça hein ?  
-Je ne m'y attendais pas… C'est déloyal ! Arrête !  
-Ouuuuh ! Le graaand Envy craint les guilis ?  
-Stop, stop ! J'ai mal aux côtes Ed, arrête !  
-Pas question ! Je ne ferais preuve d'aucune pitié !  
-Alors je vais me défendre !

Et une grande bataille de chatouilles commença, qu'Envy, plus sensible apparemment, avait bien du mal à contrôler. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il pensa qu'il serait bon de dresser le drapeau blanc avant d'avoir les zygomatiques et les côtes en bouillies.  
-C'est bon, c'est bon je me rends, je me rends.  
-Tu t'avoues vaincu ? Lança le blond, fier comme Artaban.  
-Ouais, ouais… Arrête j'ai vraiment mal.  
-Bon d'accord…  
Seulement après ce sport qui l'avait momentanément réchauffé, Envy avait encore plus froid et ne parvenait toujours pas à dormir après avoir regagné sa banquette.  
-Tu sais… lança Ed en le voyant se pelotonner dans sa couverture. Il y a bien un autre moyen de partager les couvertures.  
Envy vira tout de suite à l'écarlate et Ed avait aussi les joues bien rosées, alors qu'il soulevait un pan de sa couette, invitant l'homonculus à venir le rejoindre sur sa couche.  
-Bien sûr si tu ne veux pas… Ce que je comprendrais parfaitement.  
-Je… Tu as déjà dormi à côté de moi, de toute façon, alors… Comme je ne veux pas retomber malade. C'est d'accord.

En vérité Envy était ravi de cette opportunité… Et Edward aussi. L'ennui c'est qu'aucun des deux n'oserait jamais l'avouer à l'autre.  
_Et si j'essayais de rester éveillé. Puisqu'Edward est si près, alors je pourrais peut-être l'embrasser… plus franchement. J'ai honte de penser à des trucs pareils, mais j'ai tellement envie de les sentir contre les miennes. C'est la première fois que je veux quelqu'un à ce point… C'est vrai quoi c'est Greed qui veut… moi je suis la convoitise, l'envie… Remarque dire je convoite Edward… Ou alors que j'ai… Envie de lui… Tout compte fait je ferais mieux de dormir, ou alors je risque de ne plus me contrôler, lui il risque de me surprendre et là, il ne voudra plus que je l'approche… jamais… Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive…  
_L'alchimiste lui, le contemplait entrain de sombrer dans le domaine des songes. Les rôles étaient inversés. Néanmoins, si l'idée de profiter du sommeil d'Envy l'effleura, il se colla une claque mentale.  
_Je deviens fou ou quoi… Penser à ce genre de chose… Et sans son consentement en plus ! Mais si je lui disais, si je lui avouais ce que j'ai envie de lui faire… il partirait en courant ! Je me dégoûte ! Je ne suis pas normal. Quelqu'un d'ordinaire n'aurait jamais ce genre d'idées douteuses !_

Et pourtant qu'est-ce que ce corps près de lui faisait travailler son imagination ! Il avait beau secouer la tête pour essayer de ne pas y penser, pas moyen de fermer l'œil. Encore moins quand Envy décida de se retourner et se retrouva serré tout contre l'alchimiste, enfouissant sa tête contre son épaule en poussant un gémissement de bien être. Edward souleva alors légèrement les couvertures pour vérifier que la sensation de chaleur dans ses reins ne c'était pas trop manifestée à un niveau inférieur…  
_Vas-y mets-toi à l'aise je t'en pris… Je sens que la nuit va être très longue. Pourvu qu'il ne me refasse pas un truc comme ça ou ça risque de se voir… Et je me vois déjà mourir de honte pour lui expliquer pourquoi j'ai réagi à son contact…  
_Edward attendit donc désespérément que le train leur signale leur arrêt. Et c'est avec un immense soulagement qu'au petit matin, il réveilla l'homonculus à l'annonce tant attendu du mot Resembool. Avec un grognement, l'homonculus daigna se lever, et dès qu'il remarqua qu'il était allongé tout contre le blond, il sentit lui aussi une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, surtout que l'alchimiste avait employé une voix assez douce pour le réveiller.  
-Je… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas.  
-T'en fais pas… On dormait, aucun de nous ne pouvais faire attention… Pas vrai ?  
-Oui… bien sûr !

Edward se donna un rapide coup de peigne, puis prêta sa petite brosse à Envy, qui lui, prit davantage de temps pour arranger sa tignasse.  
-D'habitude ils se mettent en place tout seul… râla le concerné.  
-Tiens, attache-les, tu pourras prendre une douche chez mamie Pinako et les coiffer correctement.  
Lui dis gentiment Edward en lui tendant un élastique.  
Cependant il vit que l'homonculus était un brin gêné. Il tenta de se faire une queue de cheval, mais il la défaisait systématiquement parce qu'une mèche n'était pas assez à sa place à son goût.  
-Tu… tu veux que je le fasse ?  
-Oui. Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre.  
Edward s'employa donc à ramener tout les cheveux d'Envy vers le bas de sa tête pour les attacher. Envy retint néanmoins une mèche près de son visage et la lissa un instant, l'air soucieux.  
-Ça ne va pas ?  
-… Non.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que, depuis que je n'ai plus de pierre rouge je…  
-Tu… ?  
L'androgyne serra les dents.  
-Non seulement je suis faible, mais en plus je suis godiche ! Réussi-t-il à avouer, à la limite de la crise de nerfs.

Edward continua de le coiffer avant d'ajouter :  
-Simplement parce que tu ne sais pas faire une queue de cheval ?  
-Je ne sais rien faire comme les humains !  
-Alors il suffit d'apprendre ? Tu crois que j'ai tout de suite été doué en alchimie ou au combat au corps à corps… Pas du tout… D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas si longtemps c'est Winry qui me tressait les cheveux, j'en étais bien incapable seul. Mais il a fallu que je me débrouille… Et je peux t'assurer qu'au début j'avais l'air encore plus ridicule que toi.  
-Tu dis ça pour me rassurer.  
-Exact… Mais il n'empêche que c'est vrai quand même.  
Une voix dans le couloir leur cria soudain :  
-Ed, Envy, on est presque arrivé, j'ai rassemblé les valises, vous êtes prêt ?  
-On arrive Al !  
-Pourquoi Alphonse n'était pas avec nous ? Demanda Envy qui en était néanmoins content puisqu'il avait pu partager un moment d'intimité avec Edward.  
-Il… Le pauvre aurait pris trop de place.

Envy pensa donc qu'il y avait bien pire situation que la sienne.  
Néanmoins, il se regarda une dernière fois dans le petit miroir, il était un peu inquiet, mais il avait vraiment bien crée ce corps… Et ce n'était pas si mal, malgré cette coupe inhabituelle…  
-Arrête un peu de t'examiner comme ça, de toute façon tu sais bien que même habillé comme un sac et décoiffé, tu trouverais encore le moyen d'être beau.  
Lui assura Ed en sortant de la cabine, rendant l'homonculus aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'au lieu de dire « beau » Ed avait faillit dire « sexy » et qu'il l'avait remplacé au dernier moment par le premier mot lui passant par la tête.

-Nii-san, ça va, tu es tout rouge ? Lui demanda l'armure en le voyant approcher.  
-Ouais… il faisait un peu chaud dans la cabine.  
-Ah effectivement, Envy à l'air bien rouge aussi.  
-Mouais… bon on y va ?  
Le train s'arrêta enfin après avoir une dernière fois rappelé le nom de la gare. Pourtant seul les trois Elric descendirent à ce petit village plus au moins desservi. Envy ne c'était toujours pas remis du compliment et essayait de concentrer son regard sur les bagages. Il vit dépasser du sac qu'il tenait le mystérieux paquet d'Edward… Il était curieux de savoir ce que c'était.

Il ne restait plus que deux jours de Noël…

* * *

Bon, voilà, ça vous à plu?  
Au prochain épisode, on commence la préparation de Noël avec les Rockbell! Envy va réapprendre le concept de famille et se sentir chez lui pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Mais pourquoi diable son ouroboros commence-t-il à disparaître? Une idée Mr le fullmetal?

La suite au prochain épisode! ^^


	4. Chapitre 4

**Lenne:** OMG! Depuis quand j'ai rien posté de nouveau moi. _

Certains problèmes familiaux font que j'ai du trouver un taf' d'été et m'ont un peu démotivés à écrire, mais me revoilà mouhahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa! *kof kof*...  
Oui oui avec mes conneries je m'étouffe je sais... ^^"

Rien de trop interessant dans ce chapitre... nan je déconne! La relation avance encore, doucement mais sûrmeent, on fini le chapitre sur une note toute meugnonne!

Merci à AngelScythe pour toute ses corrections!

Bonne lecture!

**Fêtes de fin d'années mouvementées. **

_Chapitre 4 :_

Passion grandissante.

-Al… Je croyais que tu devais trouver quelqu'un pour t'occuper de lui ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'emmener ? S'écria Ed lorsqu'ils quittèrent la gare, en désignant la petite boule de poil, pelotonnée dans la grande main métallique d'Alphonse.  
-Mais Ed, on est partit si vite que je n'ai eu le temps de demander à personne ! Et Pinceau est resté tranquille pendant tout le voyage en train. Je suis sûr qu'il ne dérangera pas Winry, ni mamie Pinako…  
-Moi j'en connais un qui n'aimera pas !  
-A part toi tu veux dire ?  
-Oui ! Den ! Et si ce brave toutou avait envie de faire de ton Pinceau son déjeuner ?  
-AAAH ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Mais Den ne ferait jamais ça… si ?  
-Den ? Demanda finalement Envy qui ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient.  
-C'est le chien de Winry et de mamie Pinako, il est très gentil, assura Ed, mais les chiens et les chats ont des problèmes pour cohabiter en général, à moins d'avoir été élevé ensemble.  
-Mais ce chaton est très jeune non ? Déclara l'androgyne, les animaux sentent ce genre de choses non ?  
-Oui, Envy à sûrement raison. Conclut Alphonse, plus que satisfait de cette hypothèse.  
-Tss, je trouve que vous êtes un peu trop souvent dans le même camp tout les deux ! C'est le retour de la conspiration ?

Ils rirent tout les trois de bon cœur, Edward riant lui-même de sa fausse mauvaise volonté.  
Après quelques minutes de marche, Envy aperçut une coquette petite maison, il put distinguer une jeune fille blonde penchée sur le balcon et qui tenait ce qui semblait être une paire de jumelle.  
Un grand cri résonna alors et la jeune fille se précipita de nouveau à l'intérieur. Envy se demanda si elle était si impatiente de voir Edward.  
-C'est eux grand-mère, c'est eux !  
La jeune femme sortit alors sur le palier et leur fit de grands signes de la main. En se rapprochant, Envy put voir que la maison était décorée pour l'évènement à venir.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés sur le palier, l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds brandit sauvagement sa clef à molette devant Edward d'un air menaçant, si Edward et elle n'était pas sensé être proche, Envy se serrait déjà mis en position de combat.  
-Dis-moi que mes précieux automails n'ont rien !  
-Non, pour une fois je ne les ai pas cassés, contente ?  
-Particulièrement, mais dans le doute je te ferais une révision. Ah ! Dit-elle alors en se tournant vers Envy et en lui tendant la main. Bonjour je suis Winry, Winry Rockbell, la mécanicienne d'Edward, enchantée de te rencontrer.  
Envy n'hésita pas à lui serrer la main, comprenant mieux la présence de cette clef à molette. Il savait pourtant quelques petites choses à propos d'elle, mais sur le coup, et malgré la pancarte indiquant leur profession, l'homonculus n'avait pas percuté.  
-Envy, Envy Elric.  
-C'est joli ça Envy. S'empressa-t-elle de dire en souriant, avant de saluer Alphonse à son tour.

Ensuite une vielle dame accompagnée d'un chien sortirent à leur tour. Envy remarqua immédiatement l'automail de l'animal. Celui-ci le regarda d'abord d'un air méfiant, mais sans grogner, puis il s'approcha et renifla son pantalon avant de partir saluer les frère Elric.  
-On dirait que Den t'as déjà adopté. Lui expliqua la vieille femme. Je suis la grand-mère de Winry, madame Pinako, mais tout le monde ici m'appelle mamie Pinako. Comme tu es le demi-frère d'Edward tu fais partie de la famille, tu peux m'appeler comme tu l'entends.  
-Hum… D'accord… Se contenta de dire Envy, mal à l'aise dans tout ce qui était relation familiale.  
-Allez les enfants, on rentre, il fait un froid de canard, il neigera sûrement dans pas longtemps.  
-A Central tout est déjà recouvert de neige. Lança Alphonse pour répondre à la grand-mère alors qu'ils rentraient tous.  
-Bande de veinards, moi j'aimerais bien un Noël blanc. Râla la jeune blonde.  
-C'est vrai que ce serait sympa, répondit Edward, on pourrait faire une bataille de boule de neige dans le jardin.

Envy ne sachant vraiment pas quoi dire se sentait un peu à l'écart, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire quand la grand-mère lança :  
-Dis-moi Edward t'aurais pas rétréci depuis la dernière fois ?  
-GRRR ! J'AI PAS RETRECI !  
-Ah bon ? Il me semblait pourtant…  
-Regarde-toi avant de parler mini grand-mère !  
Il fallu qu'Alphonse aille calmer son frère, du coup il confia le petit chat à Envy. Winry vint alors le voir pour entamer la conversation.  
-Je parie que c'est Al qui l'a recueilli.  
-Oh… oui.  
-C'est toi qui a fait pencher la balance de son côté ?  
-Non pas vraiment, il dit que le chat ne peut pas encore se débrouiller.  
-Sa mère l'a abandonné c'est triste…  
-Oui. Se contenta de dire Envy le regard soudain voilé.

Winry devina alors qu'Envy ne devait pas avoir une vie de famille facile. Un peu comme Ed et Al. Mais elle se garderait de lui poser la question. Elle pouvait engager le sujet pour voir s'il était près à se confier à elle ou non.  
-Je pense que je le comprends un peu… J'ai perdu mes deux parents pendant la guerre d'Ishbal… Si je n'avais pas eu ma grand-mère, Edward et Alphonse, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue.  
-Ils sont… Gentils tout les deux.  
Winry hocha la tête.  
-La vie n'a pas été tendre pour eux non plus… Je suppose que tu sais pour les membres d'Edward et pour… Enfin Alphonse.  
-Ouais… Je suis au courant. C'est terrible...  
Envy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir cet air un peu froid. Il n'aimait pas avoir l'air trop triste, et ne savait pas non plus gérer une conversation autre qu'agressive, ou classique. Parler de sujet aussi sensible, c'était si loin de son domaine de prédilection…  
-Excuse-moi, je dois te mettre mal à l'aise… je peux prendre le petit chat ?  
-Euh… Oui bien sûr ?  
Est-ce que cette fille avait compris qu'Envy voulait changer de sujet ? Il l'en remercierait presque…

La jeune femme avait ce sourire attendrissant en tenant le chaton, comme la femme dans la boutique lorsqu'elle prenait soin de lui. Etait-ce là le fameux instinct maternel ? Sa mère n'en avait pas alors… Elle faisait plutôt partie de celle qui abandonnait froidement leur progéniture sans se retourner. Un soupir franchit malgré lui la barrière de ses lèvres. Winry lui offrit un sourire réconfortant mais ne posa aucune question.  
_*-C'est une gentil fille aussi.*_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser l'androgyne.  
-Comment il s'appelle ?  
-Pinceau, à cause de la tache noire sur sa queue. Répondit-il d'un ton moins froid qu'auparavant.  
-C'est une fille ou un garçon. Quoique pinceau ça fait garçon.  
-Euh… Je n'en ai aucune idée, en fait.

Le chien à l'automail s'approcha alors curieux, et Winry avec une extrême prudence, lui présenta le chaton. Den paru d'abord étonné, à le voir comme ça on aurait presque pu l'entendre dire « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? ». Pinceau, lui, s'ébouriffa le poil en sifflant, comme le fond les chats apeurés. Le chien l'observa encore un instant puis lui donna un petit coup de langue, auquel pinceau réagit avec un faible miaulement, avant de poser sa minuscule patte sur le museau du canin.  
L'un et l'autre satisfait des présentations, le chien s'en alla et le chaton reporta son attention sur Winry, réclamant des câlins.  
-Pauvre chou, Den t'a tout mouillé…  
Envy hésitait entre un rire ou une moue dégouttée mais il opta pour la première solution.

Le reste de la matinée se passa dans le calme. Winry prépara la chambre d'ami. Il était convenu que les trois garçons dormiraient ensemble, mais Winry avait sortit des cloisons, ou plutôt des sortes de jolis paravents de couleur pour séparer les lits. Envy se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise, il faut dire que les autres faisaient tout pour que ce soit le cas. Que ce soit Ed, Al ou cette fameuse Winry, tous lui demandais ses goûts, ses envies. Même mamie Pinako était venue lui demander ce qu'il aimerait manger.  
-Envy est un peu malade. Commença Edward, il ne supporte que la nourriture liquide. Tu pourrais nous faire une soupe comme tu en as le secret.  
-D'accord, une soupe à quoi ? Puisque tu es l'invité d'honneur je te laisse choisir les ingrédients si tu veux.  
Argh, comment ça choisir les ingrédients ? Mais il n'y connaissait rien en nourriture… Il lança à Edward un regard qui appelait clairement au secours.  
-Euh… j'ai dis à Envy qu'il pourrait goûter ta soupe aux champignons. Lança le blond très rapidement pour ne pas laisser l'autre dans la panade.  
-Oui. Continua Envy. Je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion d'en goûter, donc…  
-Et c'est ma préférée en plus! Lança Winry toute heureuse.  
-Oui, c'est clairement celle que tu fais le mieux. Même si j'aime aussi celle aux pommes de terre. Continua Edward essayant par tous les moyens de régler cette histoire sans que Mamie Pinako ne pose d'autres questions.  
-Comme je suis un peu juste niveau ingrédients et qu'Edward va sûrement encore manger une moitié de soupière à lui tout seul…  
-Eh ! Coupa l'alchimiste de métal courroucé.  
-Je pense que je vais préparer les deux. Poursuivi-t-elle en ignorant le blondinet énervé.  
-Excellente idée ! Lança Al, resté silencieux jusque là.  
-Ouais, répondit Edward. Comme ça tu pourras goûter aux deux meilleures recettes de soupe de Mamie Pinako.  
-Ah… Super alors. Lança Envy en imitant le sourire radieux d'Edward.  
Pourquoi tout le monde ici à toujours l'air si heureux ? Cela le déstabilisait et le mettait mal à l'aise.

Son étrange comportement n'échappa pas à la vieille femme qui descendit malgré tout préparer le déjeuner, sinon Edward serait intenable avec l'estomac dans les talons.  
Les quatre adolescents étaient restés dans la chambre d'ami et bavassaient. Ou plutôt trois bavardaient joyeusement et un ne se sentait horriblement pas à sa place. Au bout d'un moment, trop déboussolé, il se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.  
-Oh, quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Winry.  
-Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien.  
-La fièvre ? Demanda Edward immédiatement.  
Son air soudain inquiet rassura Envy, mais il voulait vraiment être au calme pour réfléchir.  
-Juste la migraine, je vais en bas pour me reposer.  
-On peut te laisser dormir et aller parler en bas aussi…Proposa Alphonse.  
-Non non, pas de problème vraiment.

Envy s'enfuit presque de la pièce. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître il se sentait reconnaissant. Et oui, lui Envy était mal parce qu'il ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui était en train de lui arriver. On ne devait pas se conduire gentiment avec lui. Si cela arrivait alors ses défenses risquaient de tomber. Et s'il s'ouvrait alors il allait encore être vulnérable. Il ne faut pas se laisser aimer, ni aimer tout court. L'amour c'est bon pour les humains débiles qui ne savent pas combien cela risque de les faire souffrir. Et ce qu'il ressentait pour Edward alors ?  
_*Ce n'est pas de l'amour mais du désir. J'ai envie de me le faire point barre. Voilà… juste de le baiser et puis basta. C'est tout, c'est tout, c'est tout !*_ Se convainquit l'homonculus.  
-Est-ce que tout va bien mon garçon ? Lança la voix de madame Pinako qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.  
-Ah.  
Envy se rendit compte qu'il avait dévalé les escaliers pour venir s'accrocher au dossier du canapé et qu'il n'avait plus bougé depuis au moins trente secondes.  
-Oui, je vais bien merci, juste une migraine.

Vive le mal de tête, ça sert d'excuse passe partout.

-Installe-toi alors, mets-toi à l'aise, mais je te préviens je risque de faire un peu de bruit en cuisinant. Enfin, toujours moins que ces pipelettes.  
-Oui. Répondit l'homonculus en s'affalant sur le canapé.  
Les yeux fermés il ne parvenait tout de même pas à se calmer. Et pour cause, il était là, dans une maison inconnue, avec les frères Elric, une vieille dame et une jeune fille blonde, qui lui semblait sympathiques… Il commençait même à apprécier Alphonse, voire à le trouver adorable et à tomber d'accord avec lui juste pour embêter Edward… Et summum du n'importe quoi… il désirait cette crevette blonde.  
_*Non Envy, ça ne va pas du tout… Tu es un assassin ok, un assassin sanguinaire, si la vieille ou la blonde te fait chier, tu prends un couteau et tu te jettes dessus, point barre !  
__Le pire c'est que j'en ai tellement pas envie que rien que d'imaginer la scène ça me fait bizarre… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Si je m'habitue trop à ce genre d'ambiance, jamais je supporterais de retourner au manoir…*  
_Envy se sentit observé et ouvrit un œil. La vieille femme se tournait régulièrement vers lui. Se sentant plus espionner qu'autre chose il lui lança un regard noir mais cela n'avait pas l'air de l'impressionner plus que ça  
-Quoi il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plutôt désagréable.  
-Tu avais l'air un peu patraque alors je vérifie juste que tout va bien, pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton… je ne voulais pas te déranger…

Sur le coup l'homonculus se sentit bête.  
-Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. J'avais l'impression d'être épié… Dit-il comme pour s'excuser.  
-Ce n'est rien, c'est oublié…  
L'androgyne se sentit un peu mieux et regarda un instant les murs autour de lui. Pinako se retourna une nouvelle fois et cette fois eut la surprise de le voir pâlir. Il se leva d'un bond sous le regard de la grand-mère, poings et mâchoires serrés et se rua vers des photos décoratives. Il tendit la main pour arracher, déchirer, piétiner cette vision d'horreur sur ce petit carré de papier glacé, mais la vieille femme l'interpella avant.  
-Je sais qu'Edward et toi avez un problème avec votre père, mais je te prierais de bien vouloir laisser cette photo où elle est.  
-Je ne supporte pas de voir sa sale tronche ! S'écria Envy dont le ton trahissait la colère noire.

Pinako s'arrêta un instant et malgré l'expression haineuse effrayante du garçon, elle s'approcha de lui, le contourna et décrocha la photo.  
-Je la remettrais quand tu seras parti…  
-Pourquoi vous gardez une photo de ce… de cet…  
-Hohenheim était un très bon ami à moi du temps de ma jeunesse. Expliqua la vieille femme.  
L'homonculus se calma tout de suite.  
-De votre…  
-Je sais plus de chose que j'en ai l'air…  
-Que voulez-vous dire ?  
-Quand il buvait de trop, il ne savait pas tenir sa langue. Il était mon genre, mais bien trop bizarre pour moi…  
-Mais alors vous avez bien dût remarquer qu'il ne…  
-Vieillissait pas ? Bien sûr !  
-Et vous n'avez rien dit à Edward ? Parce que quand je lui ai raconté pour moi il…  
Envy mis sa main devant sa bouche. Quel con, il donnait un indice de sa nature à cette parfaite inconnue !  
-Hohenheim m'a parlé de son autre fils. Comment s'appelait-il déjà… Ah oui Hoju.  
-Je ne m'appelle pas Hoju ! Hurla Envy avec une agressivité qui le surprit presque lui-même.  
Rien que ce nom, suffisait à faire remonter toute sa tristesse au bord de ses yeux, et sa haine au bout de ses poings.

Edward descendit les escaliers en trombe se demandant ce qui se passait. Il vit l'homonculus, le souffle court, et quand ce dernier se tourna vers lui, malgré le mouvement brusque pour cacher son visage, l'alchimiste vit bien que l'androgyne avait les yeux embués.  
-Qu'est-ce que… Mais la question du blond resta sans réponse.  
Mamie Pinako parut embêtée et pris la main d'Envy, ce qui le surpris, et l'entraîna jusqu'au canapé.

-Qu… quoi ? Demanda-t-il après s'être repris.  
-Assieds-toi. J'ignorais que tout ce qu'avais dit Hohenheim était vrai… mais il semblerait que ce soit le cas.  
-Arrêtez de dire son nom tout le temps !  
-Attendez une minute… mamie Pinako tu sais quelque chose à propos de ce… enfin de lui ?  
-Je lui avais promis de ne rien dire…  
-J'ai pas besoin d'entendre ces conneries ! Déclara Envy en se levant d'un bond. Je voudrais prendre une douche où est la salle de bain ?  
-Deuxième porte à gauche en haut. Lui indiqua la vielle femme.

Sans répondre un remerciement, Envy fuis littéralement la pièce et ne dis pas un mot quand il entra dans la chambre prendre ses affaire de rechange, malgré le « C'est toi qui a crié ? » de l'armure quand il avait franchi la porte.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Winry à Alphonse.  
-Sûrement encore mal à la tête, il a été très malade tu sais.  
-Ah… le pauvre. Tu peux emprunter tout les savons que tu veux ! Il y en a plein les armoires ! Lui cira la jeune femme.  
Bien sûr Envy ne dit pas merci, il se contenta d'un sourire forcé avant de sortir de la pièce. Les deux pipelettes dedans reprirent leur conversation, mais l'homonculus fut irrémédiablement attiré par le salon. Que ce disait Ed et Pinako… Qu'est-ce que son salop de créateur avait pu raconter à la vielle femme ?

-Pourquoi, pourquoi tu nous as caché ça à Al et moi ? Demanda Edward choqué.  
-Je viens de te le dire, Hohenheim était ivre quand il m'a raconté ça… Je me doutais bien qu'il ne voulait pas que vous l'appreniez comme ça.  
-Mais alors il a vraiment plus de 400 ans ?  
-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit oui…  
-Et Envy c'est vraiment son fils aussi n'est-ce pas… ? Continua le blond toujours chamboulé.  
-Sans aucun doute.  
-Mais merde mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ce con ! Il te l'a dit ? Cria presque l'alchimiste.  
-Edward si tu veux savoir cela ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander !  
-Envy refuse de m'en parler en détail.  
-C'est son choix et son droit. De plus je n'ai que la version de Hohenheim… bien que dans son état je doute qu'il ait pu mentir.  
-Rhaa, dis-moi !  
-Pas sans l'accord de…  
-Mamie… S'il-te plait ! La coupa Edward avec un regard suppliant.  
Il voulait savoir, bien sûr il aurait mille fois préféré qu'Envy le lui dise de lui-même… mais il désirait en savoir plus sur le bel androgyne, il voulait se sentir plus proche de lui.

La vieille femme fut surprisede cette expression, inhabituelle chez Edward. Elle hésita longuement.  
-Assied-toi ça va prendre du temps…  
Ed hocha la tête et s'exécuta, alors qu'Envy s'installait contre le mur du couloir.  
-A cette époque Hohenheim m'avait déjà avoué pour son âge et je ne voulais pas le gober. Mais lorsque j'ai rencontré mon mari, et que je me suis marié, j'ai bien été forcé de constater que malgré les années, Hohenheim ne changeait pas d'un pouce…  
Lorsqu'il m'a tout avoué en détail, on fêtait le cinquième anniversaire de mon fils. Nous avions tous beaucoup bu en fin de soirée quand le petit fut au lit, et mon mari avait eu sa dose, il était aussi partit se coucher. J'avais une excellente descente à cet époque, et Hohenheim et moi n'étions pas sérieux, on buvait souvent beaucoup, mais là on avait fait fort ! Je n'arrêtais pas de m'émerveiller sur mon fils unique, et lui, pas encore marié avec Trisha, s'est mis à dire qu'il était le père le plus pitoyable de tout les temps. Alors bien sûr, sous l'emprise de l'alcool, je l'ai harcelé pour savoir.  
C'est là qu'il m'a raconté qu'un peu après l'épidémie de peste noire, lui et une certaine Dante, avait eu un fils. Et il m'a aussi expliqué qu'il n'avait vraiment joué son rôle de père que dans la petite enfance du garçon, et puis qu'il l'avait de plus en plus délaissé pour ses recherches… D'après ce que j'ai compris, l'enfant, écarté par ses deux parents, s'est donné la mort au moment de l'adolescence. Il s'appelait Hoju.

Envy serra ses vêtements de rechange contre lui à la limite de rentrer dans la pièce pour hurler qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre ce nom à la con.

-Et après… Il l'a ramené ?  
-Il m'a juste dit que ça n'avait pas été facile. Et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait créé au début, que ce n'était pas complètement achevé. La suite était un bazar alchimique, pas mon domaine j'ai oublié. Il m'a dit que Dante, sa femme je suppose, s'intéressait beaucoup à leur « création ». Et puis cette réincarnation de leur fils faisait tout pour avoir leur attention. Ainsi quand il a commencé à développer des facultés paranormales, ils ont décidé de l'appeler Envy à cause de cette jalousie maladive, cette envie de vouloir les garder pour lui uniquement. C'est ce que j'ai compris…  
Hohenheim m'a dit qu'ensuite il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas réussi à vraiment ramener son fils à la vie et qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire pour calmer l'appétit de pouvoir de Dante, alors il a pris la fuite…  
Il m'a avoué qu'après cela il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder cet Envy en face, qu'il s'en voulait mais que c'était trop tard… Qu'à cause de lui cet… homonculus je crois, avait perdu toute humanité et était devenu un monstre.

Le concerné se dressa d'un bond.

-L'espèce d'enfoiré, de quel droit il me qualifie de monstre après ça !

Il y eu un silence pesant durant lequel Ed et Mamie Pinako se tournèrent vers l'androgyne. Avec une plainte de rage, ce dernier monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, jetant ses affaires sur le sol avec colère.  
Il se calma en regardant le joli pull violet sur le sol. Après tout, Edward le lui avait gentiment offert… Ce n'était pas juste de malmener l'étoffe comme ça à cause de l'autre abruti. Il ramassa les vêtements et les posa soigneusement sur une petite commode à côté du lavabo. Il en avait marre, il en voulait plus ou moins au monde entier !

-Envy ? Appela la voix du blond de l'autre côté de la porte.  
-Quoi ? Répondit le concerné plus méchamment qu'il ne l'avait vraiment voulu.  
-Ecoute… on s'en fout de ce que dit l'autre con ok… Je veux dire il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça, t'es absolument pas un monstre…  
Envy resta un instant sans rien dire… Pourtant il avait malmené l'alchimiste par le passé, alors pourquoi ?  
Ne l'entendant pas répondre Edward continua.  
-Je veux dire… T'es sûrement même plus humain que lui…  
-Je ne suis pas humain je suis un homonculus. Râla un peu Envy.  
-Et bien pour moi, tu as une certaine humanité… maintenant prends-le comme tu veux… Je me doute que tu méprise les humains donc prends-le mal si ça te dit.  
-Bon… Venant de toi ça va… Puisque tu considère qu'être humain c'est bien… Dit-il d'un ton ironique et pourtant doux en même temps.  
Edward émis un petit rire derrière la porte et Envy sourit. En fait il jouait les rabat-joie mais cette phrase lui avait fait plaisir, il s'étonnait même lui-même du point auquel il se sentait flatté par la réflexion de l'alchimiste.

-Au fait, on mange dans pas longtemps, donc passe pas une heure dans le bain ou sous la douche… Et puis le shampoing et le savon au miel ils sont à moi…  
-Oh moi qui voulais les utiliser…  
-C'est pour les cheveux blonds soit pas idiot…  
-Pas le gel douche…  
-Mais c'est mon savon ! Râla Edward.  
-Winry m'a dit que je pouvais.  
-Winryyyyyy…

-Oui ? Demanda la concernée de la chambre.  
-Pourquoi il a le droit d'utiliser mes savons ?  
-T'es presque jamais là, faut bien que quelqu'un les vide.  
-Dans tes dents, nabot ! Siffla Envy de l'autre côté.  
-Je suis pas aussi petit qu'une larve de fourmi espèce de sale palmier ! Râla l'alchimiste.  
-Peut-être pas comme un insecte mais t'es petit quand même !  
-T'as de la chance que t'ais verrouillé la porte, d'ailleurs je peux la virer par alchimie alors méfie-toi.  
-Ouh ? Tu oserais entrer, alors que j'ai rien sur moi ?  
-Ben je euh…

Ed rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Est-ce qu'Envy était vraiment déjà en tenue d'Adam là-dedans. Le problème c'est que la réponse était, « Oh que oui j'oserais, j'en meurs même d'envie maintenant. » Mais allez dire ça, et devant Winry en plus…  
-J'ai effarouchée la crevette blonde ? Se demanda Envy en n'entendant aucune réponse.  
-Mouais, on est des mecs tout les deux après tout.  
-Ah…  
Envy fut un peu déçu de cette réponse.  
-Je peux me doucher maintenant ?  
-Ouais ouais… mais laisse-moi du shampoing quoi…  
-Il est plein le flacon, ça va aller quand même.  
Edward répondit un vague « ok » et se sauva en entendant le bruit de l'eau. Imaginer à quoi devait ressembler l'androgyne sous une pluie d'eau chaude le rendait tout chose.

L'homonculus était aux anges, certes pas le temps pour prendre un bain, mais il adorait aussi la sensation de l'eau ruisselant en cascade chaude sur lui. Enfin il pouvait lâcher ses cheveux et se sentir propre. D'habitude il n'avait même pas besoin de se laver, mais il lui arrivait de prendre une douche de temps en temps juste pour se délasser. La salle de bain ici était tout de blanc et d'ocre, très coquette, et contrairement à cette foutu douche de manoir de Dante, la température de l'eau ne se déréglait pas toute les cinq minutes. Il aurait eu envie de rester là des heures durant, mais soudain, percevant une odeur de nourriture agréable, ce qui était surprenant pour lui, son estomac décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller le remplir…

Envy sortit donc de la douche et prit au hasard deux serviette bleues sur une pile propre, il s'enroula dans la plus grande et essora ses cheveux avec l'autre… normalement un flash aurait suffit à les sécher mais dans son état… Pas même une bribe de pouvoir.  
Il laissa tomber la serviette et se regarda dans le miroir, il avait toujours aimé admirer ce corps parfait qu'il s'était forgé… Mais sur son reflet quelque chose n'allait pas, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir quoi et pousser un cri de surprise.

A nouveau inquiet, Edward monta. Envy lui ouvrit la porte une simple serviette autour des hanches, et Edward du contrôler un instant ses pulsions avant de voir le regard paniqué de l'androgyne qui le tira dans la salle de bain.  
-Ed regarde c'est pas normal ! Envy remonta la serviette sur sa cuisse, causant une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur chez le blond qui se calma en voyant que l'habituel tatouage d'ouroboros, au lieu d'être rouge sombre, était devenu à peine plus foncé que la peau de l'homonculus.  
-Et dans le dos c'est pareil ! Se lamenta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
-Je… je suis désolé Envy je n'en sais rien… ça a peut-être un rapport avec le fait que tu ne manges pas de pierre rouge…  
-Mais tu n'es pas sûr ? Rien ne dit que je vais pas…  
-Calmes-toi… Tu m'as pas l'air d'aller trop mal pour le moment… Mais si tu te sens pas bien dis-le tout de suite ok ?

Envy hocha la tête, mais la panique le pris en voyant Edward quitter la pièce. Il agrippa le bras de l'alchimiste.  
-Attends !  
-Il y a encore autre chose ? Demanda le blond inquiet.  
-J'ai peur… Et si c'était grave ! Je… Je veux pas mourir moi !  
-Je comprends… Je suis désolé d'en savoir aussi peu. Je vais faire des recherches.  
Envy serra plus fort la main autour du poignet du blond le visage toujours emprunt d'une profonde terreur.

Edward s'approcha, et doucement, le serra contre lui.  
-Tout va bien se passer je t'assure… Tu vas bien maintenant, non ?… je te jure qu'il ne va rien t'arriver de mal.  
Curieusement l'androgyne se sentait particulièrement bien quand c'était Edward qui le rassurait. Comme une douce chaleur naissait dans sa poitrine dès que le blond faisait preuve de gentille attention avers lui. Plus de chaleur encore qu'avec la femme dans la rue ou que Winry… C'était étrange, cela allait contre sa théorie qui affirmait qu'il avait juste envie de posséder le corps du blond… Cette perspective lui faisant un peu peur il se recula.  
-Je… je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Bredouilla-t-il.  
-C'est pas grave, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit à ta place. Mais t'inquiète pas ok ?  
-Ok…  
Dans le couloir, Mamie Pinako, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, était montée discrètement et avait surpris toute la scène. Elle avait sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement tendre dans cette étreinte. Et la brusque rougeur d'Edward maintenant que l'androgyne ne le regardait plus lui mit la puce à l'oreille… mais elle avait encore trop peu d'élément pour confirme une théorie aussi rocambolesque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Envy tout fier d'avoir réussi à coiffé ses cheveux comme à l'ordinaire qui descendait.  
-Whoa ! S'écria Winry, qui ne l'avais jamais vu qu'avec une queue de cheval. C'est moderne ça comme coiffure ! Ça doit te prendre du temps !  
-Ça fait palmier… Souffla Edward, bien que content de le voir avec sa coupe habituelle.  
-Non moi j'aime bien. Répondit la blonde avant qu'Envy ait eu le temps de râler contre le manque de goût d'Edward.  
-Merci. Dit l'androgyne en se rendant compte qu'il ne prononçait que rarement ce mot, et que pourtant là, cela lui paraissait tout naturel.

-Allez les enfants, à table !

Ah, manger ! Tout un art auquel Envy commençait à se faire finalement, contrairement à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt ce matin, cette fois son estomac était plutôt content d'avoir le droit de se remplir un peu. Il y allait quand même doucement, prenant le temps de savourer les deux soupes, faites manifestement avec amour.  
Tout le contraire d'Edward quoi, qui en était déjà à son deuxième bol de chaque, alors qu'Envy n'avait pas encore fini un des siens.  
-Edward tu vas être malade ! Tu ne te ressers plus… Lui dit la vieille femme.  
-Mais j'ai la dalle moi ! J'ai presque rien mangé à midi !  
Winry émis un petit rire avant d'ajouter :  
-Faut se méfié avec toi quand tu dis « presque rien » !  
-Franchement, je me demande où quelqu'un d'aussi petit que toi met tout ça… Continua madame Pinako.  
-Qui c'est que tu traites de petit ! Mini-grand-mère !  
-Taille de fourmi ! Répliqua aussitôt la mamie.  
-Taille de puce ! Se vengea immédiatement Edward.  
-Et c'est repartiiiii… Chantonna presque Alphonse qui ne mangeait évidemment rien.  
-Mamie, t'as remis une pièce dans le jukebox … Continua la mécanicienne.

Envy manqua de cracher sa soupe et de s'étouffer de rire à ces deux remarques de l'armure et de Winry.  
Le voyant limite avaler de travers, Edward pris une moue énervée, ce qui ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité de l'homonculus, qui avait enfin réussi à vider sa bouche et partit d'un éclat de rire clair et franc.  
-C'est ça, fous-toi de ma tronche en plus ! Dit Edward qui malgré tout avait le sourire et donna de petit coup de coude dans les côtes du vert.  
Envy se vengea en lui écrasant le pied et Edward eu la mauvaise idée de lui jeter son quignon de pain qui atterrit sur Winry, puisque Envy, ayant de très bon réflexe, l'esquiva sans problème. La blonde remontée lui balança de nouveau. Et la guerre fut déclarée… (AngelScythe : Gaspillage de nourrituuuuuuuure /sbaf/)

Mamie Pinako eu beaucoup de mal à les arrêter, si bien qu'Edward et Winry furent de corvée de ménage et durent ramasser les miettes et autre boulette de pain… Winry passait le balai et Ed ramassait les petits tas avec une pelle et une balayette, spectacle à priori hilarant pour Envy, qui regardait avec attention le blond se trainer à quatre pattes sur le sol alors que ce dernier râlait contre lui et son sourire à la con.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes avec cette air là ! Aide-nous, au lieu de rester planté là comme une betterave ! C'est aussi un peu de ta faute quoi !  
-C'est toi qui a commencé !  
-C'est quoi cette excuse de gamin ! S'énerva Edward avant de se retourner, offrant à Envy une magnifique vue sur son postérieur…

Alors Envy sentit une vague de chaleur monter en lui. Edward à quatre patte à même pas cinq mètres… Et bon sang quelle chute de rein ! Même si un pantalon recouvrait ses courbes, Envy pouvait les deviner avec précision…  
_*Bon sang ce que je donnerais pas pour voir ce qu'il y a en dessous… Ou mieux, pour le voir comme ça, dans un lit, mais sans rien sûr lui…_*  
Se rendant compte de ce à quoi il pensait Envy rougit fortement et tenta de quitter la pièce le plus vite possible avant que quelqu'un ne remarque sa gêne. Encore une fois a aller à l'encontre de sa théorie, s'il voulais vraiment juste se faire le blond, avoir des pensées allant dans ce sens ne devrait pas le gêner… Et pourtant…  
-Où tu vas ? Demanda Edward en le voyant s'éclipser.  
-Je euh… A la salle de bain…  
-Tu es malade ? Demanda le blond en se redressant d'un coup inquiet.  
-Non non… Je vais juste… Me brosser les dents.

C'était le premier truc qui lui était passé par la tête mais comme l'action était probable il en était plutôt fier.  
-Ah tu me rassures ! Répondit le blond. C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard, j'airais bien pioncer moi…  
-Moi aussi… Acquiesça Winry en baillant.  
-Quand vous aurez fini de nettoyer ma cuisine. Précisa mamie Pinako.  
-Ouais ouais… Répondirent en cœur les deux punis en poursuivant leur tâche.

La vieille femme commençait à être de plus en plus sûre de ce qu'elle soupçonnait entre les deux garçons, mais elle se demandait s'ils étaient mutuellement conscients de leurs sentiments… Elle en déduit que non en voyant l'homonculus se précipiter hors de la pièce pour cacher ses rougeurs.  
Envy s'arrêta net devant le lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression… Ses joues étaient rouge pivoine !  
_*Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Edward, je ne suis pas amoureux d'Edward, je ne suis pas… Argh !*  
_Fini-t-il par abandonner en laissant sa tête reposer contre le miroir les pommettes encore en feu.  
-C'est pas possible… Dites-moi que c'est une blague ! Dit-il à voix haute cette fois.

Il alla chercher sa brosse à dent, seul objet avec ses vêtements qu'il avait pris avec. Autant faire comme s'il était vraiment venu ici pour faire ce qu'il avait déclaré plus tôt…  
L'esprit embrumé il se réveilla quand Edward toqua à la porte.  
-Je sais que t'es maniaque mais tu mets quand même pas dix minutes pour te laver les dents !  
Il se rinça la bouche avant de répondre.  
-Je sors, je sors…

*****  
Quand tout le monde eut fini sa toilette, chacun alla se coucher. Mamie Pinako et Winry de leur côté, et les garçons dans leurs chambre attitrée. Ou plutôt juste Edward et Envy car Alphonse avait décidé de rester dans le salon avec son chaton. L'animal ayant passé une partie de la journée à dormir… il était désormais bien réveillé et d'humeur joueuse. L'armure était contente d'avoir de la compagnie.

Que ce soit Envy ou Edward, leurs cerveaux tournaient à plein régime… Tellement qu'il n'y avait pas moyen pour l'un ou pour l'autre de dormir… Et si Edward faisait au moins semblant d'y arriver, Envy se retournait dans tout les sens dans son lit.

D'abord il avait froid ! Il n'avait pas osé demander de pyjama alors que la chambre n'était pas très chaude comparée au salon. Ensuite il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait… Enfin, il savait quoi mais c'était vraiment la honte… Alors il préféra se retourner encore et encore espérant trouver le sommeil.  
Edward, qui avait vraiment sommeil, était un peu irrité de tous ces bruits. Enfin peut-être que l'homonculus se sentait mal, alors il consentit à se lever, malgré la fraicheur ambiante et le fait qu'il se sentait si bien sous la couette.

-Envy ? Demanda-t-il en passant la tête par le paravent, tu dors pas ?  
-J'arrive pas… Répondit l'autre en toute sincérité.  
Le blond soupira et alluma sa lampe de chevet.  
-Tu as la chair de poule, tu as froid ?  
-Un peu… T'as la chair de poule aussi tu sais ?  
-Maintenant ouais, mais pas quand j'étais couché…  
Envy remarqua qu'Ed ne portait qu'un caleçon bleu sur lui. Il dormait donc toujours en sous-vêtements…  
-Tu veux une autre couverture, comme… Comme dans le train ?  
-En fait…  
Envy rougit et se cacha à moitié.  
-En fait quoi ?  
-Et ben je… Non rien. Va chercher la couverture. Marmonna-t-il, embarrassé.  
-Tu quoi ? Je vais pas me moquer hein…  
-Je veux pas dormir tout seul… Je veux dire… je me suis habitué à dormir à côté de toi moi… Expliqua l'androgyne, qui aurait espérait mourir de honte sur le coup.-En… En deux nuits ? Demanda Ed rougissant comme une écrevisse.  
-Les deux seules nuits où j'ai jamais dormi de ma vie ! Se justifia Envy, horriblement gêné et un peu blessé dans sa fierté.  
-Eh ben je…  
-Mais je comprends, le coupa l'androgyne, c'est un peu trop demander, et ça ferais bizarre si quelqu'un nous voyais dans le même lit demain, et…  
-Chut… Allez fais-moi un peu de place au lieu de parler, que je puisse dormir aussi.

Envy lui jeta un regard mi-surpris mi-reconnaissant alors qu'il se décalait pour laisser Edward s'installer.

Le blond pris place à ses côtés et éteint la lumière, Envy hésita longuement mais il vint contre lui, sans se blottir, mais juste pour avoir le contact. Il tremblait un peu, d'appréhension, pas de froid… Néanmoins c'est ce que compris Edward qui se colla donc un peu plus contre lui. Et de fil en aiguille, sans que l'un ni l'autre ne sache comment, il s'était retrouvé étroitement enlacé, les jambes entremêlées et leurs nez se touchant presque. Chacun se sentait si bien ainsi qu'aucune pensée plus douteuse que cela ne les envahit, la fatigue les ayant terrassés et précipités dans le royaume des songes, un sourire au lèvres, mais invisible dans la pénombre.

Noël aurait lieu le lendemain…

**Lenne:** J'avais dis que c'était tout mignon à la fin! Au prochain chapitre Noël enfin! Oups... un visiteur innatendu va venir semer la zizanie! Crise de nerfs et sentiments enfouis depuis longtemps remantant à la surface! C'est la panique chez les Rockbells!


End file.
